Farce of Reality: The Second Awakening
by Tallace
Summary: When Reality seems to stabilize for one fanfiction writer the world lets him know that his wicked ride isn't over yet. Join this shameless self-insert on a journey to unravel the mystery of just who's messing with reality, and hopefully prevent a catastrophe brought on by...Well, you'd have to read for that part. Warning: Contains Violence, Swears, and possibly explicit themes.
1. Chapter 1: Reality Returned

**Mandatory Disclaimer: I don't own Warframe, which is property of Digital Extremes, nor do I own RWBY, which belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

Hello, long time no see!...Well, not that long given how I posted that update on Farce of Reality, the original story, but oh well.

As stated before, this will sorta be a rework of the original story, which I decided to leave up because of it's following, that and I can't completely say everything in it went to waste...No spoiling, you'll catch on eventually. Hopefully this revision will let me go back and fix some of my less than ideal moments in the story...Like screwing up things in my Japanese vocabulary... xD

Regardless, I hope I can make this a good story and entertain those choosing to read it. :3

 **[Chapter Start!]**

* * *

My vision faded in and out as my white surroundings enveloped me, my head pounded like a drum as my scrambled mind tried to make sense of my present reality. As I slowly forced myself to sit up I shook my head vigorously in an attempt to wake myself, rubbing my eyes afterwards to confirm I was awake.

My hand glided towards a table beside my resting place, taking hold of the rectangular, black glasses that had been placed there, slowly lifting them to my face, I looked around in a daze...I was back in my room, back at home. I shifted my legs so that they hung over the edge of my bed, rubbing my head in confusion, "Wait...What?" I asked, not certain as to how this came to be.

Blinking, I scratched my chin before my last active memory returned to me, lifting up my white shirt to check my stomach, I was relieved to see nothing there.

Silence filled the morning air as I tried to come to grips with my situation...It almost seemed like all the events in the past had been a dream. Struggling to recall everything I had experienced before my waking, the last real memory I had was arriving at a Grineer Station overrun by the Infested.

Looking towards my window, taking note of the building on the other side, it was all too apparent that I was back home, "How the hell did I get back? There's no way that was a dream, right?" I asked myself, "I mean, I had fourth-wall breaking thoughts and everything!"

Getting up and making my way to my computer desk I turned on the power, soon I was greeted by my desktop and on the screen were all my previous files exactly as I left them, one folder in specific had been labelled 'Farce of Reality'. Much to my dismay, everything typed in the text documents within described exactly what had been in my dream, even the premature ending, causing me to lay back in my chair, my jaws slightly agape as I tried to comprehend what was happening.

Snapping out of it, I let out a sigh of annoyance, "Wait...was it really all just a dream?" I asked myself in a slightly disappointed tone, "I mean, it wasn't the most realistic venture, but..."

Before I could finish that line of thought I had heard an alarm go off, more specifically the one in my sibling's room on the other side of the hallway, which had caused me to jump, but had also brought me back down to Earth...Even if it sounded like something a dense protagonist would say there was really no plausible way anything I had dreamed of could actually happen, especially the method of which I had been spirited away in 'Farce of Reality'.

Relaxing a little, I let my shoulders shrug as I chalked it up to my overworked imagination, I had likely been up all night playing Warframe, trying to solidify the story concept on that side, which led to my analyzation that the RWBY side of the story had been sorely lacking due to my fear of altering the timeline, which made the story concept suffer for me as I shook my head, "The hell was I thinking, nobody will wanna read this..." I concluded as I was about to delete the folder...

But it never came.

As I stared at it, I placed my hand on my chin, my elbow propping me up as I contemplated it, "But...It isn't exactly horrible..." I stated quietly to myself, "Who knows, someone may even pity me and give a critical opinion, which this clearly needs..."

I bit one of my nails as the internal debate waged, in the end the mouse drifted from it, deciding to leave it there as a small smile came to my face.

"Alright...Let's see how far this string can stretch..."

* * *

 **[About a Year or so Later: April 28th, 2016.]**

Blue skies rolled overhead of our small town, small flocks of birds flew overhead, the only ones I could really identify being the bright, red cardinals that had a habit of standing on my AC every now and again, however, if you thought I was outside then you were sorely mistaken.

"Grr...Alright, you've cornered me...It took nine of you to keep me away from the alarm, so this is what we have to deal with now..." I started in a low, frustrated tone, "I hope you're proud of yourselves you AI-driven grunts..."

I was sitting at my computer, while my room hadn't changed much, I had. While I hadn't really gotten taller and my skin was still as pale as ever, my long, dark brown hair was smoothed back, all of it ran down the back of my head to the ends of my shoulder blades, my hazel eyes had become a little brighter, implying life hadn't been so bad in recent days, while I had shaved my mustache and beard I had decided to maintain my muttonchops, which were still almost black in terms of color, I wore a neon green shirt with the black text 'Cool Story Bro' on the front of it, I wore a black track jacket over said shirt, a white version of the Steel Meridian emblem taking up most of the back with a Cephalon Suda emblem on the left side of my chest, my black cargo pants were fairly baggy with numerous pockets, they were also supported by a black belt with a steel buckle that held them up, and white socks covered my feet, my black tennis shoes being located on the other side of the room.

On my computer screen I was faced with a situation I was fairly accustomed to by this point, staring down a Bursa from over the shoulders of Inaros, arguably my new main frame...Heh...Mainframe...God dammit Barb.

The white Isolator Bursa was in it's 'Fortress mode' ready to engage me in combat, time seemed to slow as I squinted at the virtual opponent, a smug smirk on my face. The Bursa got up and ran at me, stopping in front of me, ready to use it's shockwave, but I could hear virtual crickets chirping as I threw sand in it's face, stunning it, before leaping over the Bursa in question and stabbing the control panel on it's back with my Karyst, killing it with two strokes of it's blade.

I whistled as I got Inaros to a control panel and shut off the alarm, "It's a wonder they keep you guys around given how unfortunate you are..." I chuckled at my own bad pun on the Corpus religion before going off to complete the rest of the extermination mission.

As I slaughtered the Corpus on the ship it was hard to describe my feelings, back in 'Farce of Reality' I had a good reason to feel as I did, but now I knew the truth through the lore...If anything, these crewmen and possibly the Scrambus and Combra were just proxies as well given their indoctrination into the worship of profit...Machines made of flesh, powered by greed...By this point I would be more sick to my stomach if it was Grineer I had been killing in that story.

In the time I had been given, I saw both worlds subject to that dream expand, this was the main force behind my failure to complete the story I had believed to have been living...But in that time I had learned, which according to Oobleck meant I had grown stronger in a sense. I had taken on all the main quests in Warframe, completing the Second Dream and learning the true nature of the Tenno, I had sat through the finale of RWBY Chapter Three, fighting the pain in my chest as I watched the dark turn the series had taken, as well as fighting the urge to write literal Slash Fics of two characters in particular...But in a sense, I had learned everything available in my present time.

The best part was that it wasn't over, with RWBY Chibi coming to hopefully mend some of those torn heartstrings and Vauban Prime bringing with him the War Within the true story was just getting started and I awaited this future eagerly, ready to learn more about these intriguing worlds.

Logging out of Warframe, I leaned back in my chair, stretching, "Ugh...Why is it cold in April!?" I groaned, not appreciating the fact I had to where a jacket to be warm in my own home, the answer was obviously my room lacked a heater, but that didn't mean I lacked the right to complain about it, "Eh...Oh well, One more Nitain thanks to the Corpus, so i've done all I needed to do today."

Pushing off the desk, my seat rolled back as I got to my feet, I was about to grab something to eat, but as I was leaving the room a static noise caught my attention. Turning around, I saw that the Warframe loading screen distorted a bit, a sort of text I wasn't familiar with randomly flashed over the backdrop of my liset flying through space, a reddish communication square appeared in the top left corner of the screen with an odd noise, but nothing but a series of text appeared inside it.

Not completely sure what was going on, I approached the computer, but as I reached it I found my Inaros in the liset, nothing really occurred afterwords so I called it quits on the assumption it was that strange teaser loading screen that was popping up around the community. Shrugging to myself and walking away, I was about to leave through the door of my room, but as I opened it I was greeted with a bright light that knocked me onto my hind end, looking up, I stared ahead of me to see a vaguely familiar looking portal...

"What in the..." I started as my mind began to flash back to my dream, my eyes widened with realization as I was about to back up, but just like in the dream I watched as ethereal arms breached the portal, taking hold of my legs and dragging me towards it, "Not again! This can't be re-!" before I could finish this statement I was pulled through completely with a powerful yank from the other side...I expected to pass out, hence why I closed my eyes, but as they opened I found myself surrounded by what looked similar to the void...But there were definite differences...

At the top and bottom of this realm with what looked like clouds, everything between was a mix of black, stars, and what looked like some manner of aurora...And dark figures that also seemed to be falling through this space.

I blinked as i tried to comprehend this, but as I tried to make sense of this I heard a voice, a raspy, feminine voice that sounded like it was whispering into my ear, "The Second Dream was only the first awakening..." It had started, "Be on your way child, there is much that needs to be done..."

As the voice finished it's piece I felt an odd tug, as though gravity had suddenly intensified and I was being pulled towards the clouds below at a higher speed than I was comfortable with, as I tried to get a better look at the entity that was behind me I soon realized it was impossible, and that all I had a glance of was what seemed to be a dark figure with a white, organic cape, four arms, and four white lights that pierced the darkness of it's cowl.

Squinting, I shook my head as the figure and it's realm were obscured entirely by a white, fluffy mass, causing me to look down as i realized the only place I could be, and surely enough I looked down to see an expansive land of crimson trees. Despite my fear of heights, the natural fear of falling from great heights, and the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, my face formed a panicked expression for a completely different reason, "I KNEW IT WASN'T A DREAM!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs, already noticing my body had changed to match the artwork of it's new world.

I watched as the trees drew closer and closer, clenching my teeth as I brought my arms up, bracing for impact and hoping for the best...But as I fell I remember a sense of weightlessness in an instance, in this moment I felt no pain as I fell completely through the trees in an almost ghost-like manner, however, colliding with the ground had done enough to take out my consciousness.

As I layed on the ground I watched as my transparent hand slowly turned solid again, I could hear rustling and voices that seemed almost panicked...I assume they were witnesses of my descent...But I didn't get to know as this was the point I blacked out.

*So...We're going another round, huh?...*

* * *

 **[Chapter end!]**

It's here!~ xD

Well, after some planning and such, I decided to release the first chapter. This time around i'm definitely not going to be releasing them with the frequency I was known for back at the beginning of Farce of Reality, this will take quite a bit more effort to type in my opinion, and I already have a portion of story visualized...But don't think this is just FoR 2.0, a new coat of paint, I can assure you that in some ways this is definitely a different story. xD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I hope I managed to catch at least some of the charm the original first chapter had, and I hope you all have a wonderful week. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Second Awakening

Rathuum!~

Sorry for that bit of randomness, but I was practically enthralled with this Operation. ^^'

Anyway, enough of my chattering, let chapter two begin! xD

 **[Chapter Start!]**

* * *

Slowly, my eyes began to open, the light from my surroundings setting in with each blink, the blurry haze clearing and allowing me to actually see things for what they were instead of a blurry mess.

I slowly pulled myself up, rubbing my aching skull as I looked around, a gentle breeze brushing against me, further reassuring that something was definitely different already...Instead of laying on a Hospital bed I had been laying on grass and dirt, likely still being at the site of my fall. I groaned as I got to my feet, I observed my surroundings, "Hmm...Red grass, bushes, and trees...That settles it, this is Forever Fall." I stated, not sure whether this was a good or bad turn of events.

Looking around, I was a little tense, who wouldn't be given there may or may not be Grimm in the area, and I honestly had nothing to protect myself with.

Shaking my head, I decided to calm my nerves, *Alright, stop worrying...Grimm are drawn towards negative emotions, so if I don't so much as see or hear one then everything should be fine.* turning a bit to look over more ground, I could see no signs of activity nearby, implying I was at least a little safe for the moment, "Alright, so i'm safe...But the question is how i'm getting to Vale..." I muttered to myself, everything looked basically the same in all directions, thus I was essentially lost, and with no clue where Forever Fall was on a map of Remnant, let alone no physical map to go off of I was probably going to stay lost until some arbitrary event triggers me getting rescued and taken to civilization.

Sighing to myself, I decided to check on one more thing. I raised my shirt a little, expecting to see the metallic spiral over my stomach that had been in my dream, but said spiral was missing from my body, which made sense given I wasn't in nearly as much pain as I had been before.

My eyebrow rose as I speculated on this matter, *That means that I haven't been in the Warframe universe yet, and that i'm not infected like I was before...But this also means I wasn't sent here by Flux this time around...* as I thought about this I lifted my hand to catch one of the falling, red leaves, looking it over, "Well this is a lovely start to this all..." I groaned, not particularly happy about my current predicament.

Letting the leaf go, I started to head in what could only logically be considered a random direction.

* * *

I had walking for what felt like an hour, and much to my dismay I wasn't finding any sign of life, or an end to the forest...But luckily that wasn't the complete case. I had luckily found myself near some train tracks, which could only lead somewhere, right?...That, and it gave me flashbacks to Blake's trailer, which had also unfortunately reminded me of Adam, who I now had a legitimate reason to loath.

Scratching at my neck, I noticed a few scrapes and bruises I had obtained from navigating the forest, which wasn't entirely tame as Rooster Teeth had depicted it, that or I had just been unfortunate enough to have found myself in the denser part of the region, "Well, I can't say this is great...But it could certainly be worse." I stated with a shrug, "No Grimm, no wildlife that may see me as prey, nothing's exploding...The biggest issue really seems to be actually getting somewhere, and hoping it's the right direction."

...I'm gonna be so pissed if I end up walking all the way to Vacuo...

My attention was returned to reality as a noise caught my ears, naturally, being near the train tracks one would assume I was hearing a train, on the contrary, I had turned my head I the direction of the noise, only vaguely catching what it had actually been...It had sounded Human, not a machine, certainly not a Grimm...Part of my brain was curious, the other part of my brain practically screamed to the other half how stupid it would be to check, but neither had to wonder much longer as I definitely heard the sound of a Beowolf 'roaring' as well as the sound from before growing louder, turning out to definitely be screams of what I could only assume was fear.

I bit my lower lip as I considered the situation, people meant I could probably find civilization...But this 'guide' was being pursued by a beast that would literally rip me apart with little to no effort...But this individual also seemed to have no way to fight it, or so I would assume, and are basically likely to be killed.

The Human in me wanted to at least try to help, the Realist in me was telling me to ignore Humanity and keep moving.

However, neither really had a choice for me as the noise got louder and I realized that they were coming right at me, causing my eyes to widen as I internally debated on whether or not running would be the best idea now.

"Help! Mom, sis, anyone!?" the now feminine voice hollered, and soon I could see it's owner emerge from bushes and trees. The girl instantly looked as though she didn't belong out here in the forest, namely because she looked like she was fourteen at the most, but what I had recognized before that was that she was a Faunus, which was obvious given the white kitty ears sticking out of the top of her head, her short hair was as white as her ears were, which I suppose was obvious, her skin looked to be at least lightly tanned, her emerald-colored eyes were wide from panic, she wore a grey hoodie that seemed a few sizes too big for her as the bottom basically reached her knees and her hands were barely visible, a black t-shirt was likely underneath, she wore blue jeans with what looked to be grey shin-guards, and white shoes to complete the look.

Almost as soon as I could analyze her appearance I could see the thing she was running from, my eyes widened as I saw a large Beowolf emerge from the brush behind her, running on all fours.

My eyes widened as these two emerged, the girl's eyes had looked almost hopefully, which made me feel really bad when I turned and ran the other way, an expression of shock appearing on her face, "H-Hey, why are you running!?" she asked, following on my tail.

I looked at her over my left shoulder, bewildered by this question, "You assume I have any way to deal with that thing!?" I asked in an almost hysteric manner, "Why are you out here attracting Beowolves anyway!?"

Tears formed in her anime-like, white, circular eyes, "I just wanted my sister to think I was cool!" she shouted back.

And thus I was now caught in a ridiculous chase scene that could only happen in a fictional setting, I ran along the train tracks with this small cat faunus on my tail and a vicious predator on hers, this chase didn't seem to be getting us anywhere, "H-Hey, let's try losing it in the woods!" I called.

The cat girl's eyes widened, "Are you nuts!? That's it's home turf!" she exclaimed. Not listening, I decided to break for the trees anyway, "H-Hey-!?"

Surely enough, she followed, with no other real option, and our pursuer decided to follow as well as whatever cruel, bastard of a puppet master that was behind this seemed to be keen on dragging this whole thing out.

As we ran I looked behind, judging distances, and eventually, looking forward I saw something to buy us some time, "Duck!" I shouted as I grabbed one of the low-hanging branches, it bent forward with the applied momentum, and as the girl slid I released the branch, smacking the Beowolf in the face with a satisfying 'Thwack'. Running beside the faunus girl, I looked back to see we had gained a little distance as the Beowolf staggered, having apparently not only been struck in the face, but one of the twigs from the branch had apparently gotten caught in it's left eye, causing the beast to let out a mighty roar that I could only assume was due to pain, "Well, if it wasn't angry before..." I started.

The girl didn't respond, and it didn't take long to realize why as I turned to face forward, skidding to a halt as I was greeted with the sight of escalated earth. I blinked, looking around to see this was a fairly bowl-shaped area, meaning we'd have to go backwards to get out, but with a snarl from behind we soon realized it was only a matter of time before our pursuer caught up.

The girl looked around in something of a panic, her ears lowered, "Oh crap, w-what do we do?" she asked nobody in particular.

I blinked as I considered it before sighing, People in Remnant, in my experience, didn't seem to be the best at dodging, and I had played a lot of Dark Souls at a friend's house...Shaking my head and sighing, I turned to face her, "You were calling for your sister, right?" I asked her, she yelped with a nod in response, "Do you know where she may be?"

The girl nodded, "W-Well yeah, she should be back at camp." she stammered.

After a moment of silence I looked at the wall of earth, "If I help you climb that, you better bring help." I stated.

The girl flinched, "H-Huh!?" she didn't seem to believe this, "What will you do, I mean, you don't have a weapon?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Look, you want to live, or not?" I asked in a serious tone, the finality of which seemed to shake her a bit but accomplished my goal. She was honestly my best chance of getting out of here, so as suicidal as it seemed, I had to play the role of 'bait'.

I stood against the wall, letting the girl climb on my shoulders and eventually lift herself up the rest of the way, she looked back, "I'll bring help, I promise!"

I groaned as I turned back towards where the Beowolf would come from, "Then please hurry!" I exclaimed, trying my best to convey the urgency without seeming like a complete ass.

I watched as the now one-eyed Beowolf emerged from the brush, slowly entering the 'arena', it snarled, glaring me down as it made it's way towards me. I was shaking as the large beast approached, but I kept in mind fear would only bring more, swallowing the breath I was holding as I tried my best to glare back at the monster before me, I watched, waiting for it's first move.

*Relax, lone Beowolves have been known to be isolated from their packs for months, and it hasn't seemed to have brought friends...* I thought to myself, my muscles tightening like springs as my body prepared itself, *As long as it's only one you shouldn't have much trouble dodging it...*

Letting me finish my thoughts, the Beowolf now let out a roar before it took a swing at me, to which I dodged by throwing myself to the left of the beast, angered, it swung again with it's left hand to try and swat me, to this I had rolled under it's arm and found myself directly under the beast, the breeze from it's swing leaving the good impression that I don't want to get hit. As it's arm was still caught mid swing, I balled my hand into a fist, punching the beast in the crotch, which unfortunately had little effect other than staggering it, forcing me to fling myself forward into another role as the Beowolf was slightly staggered.

I turned back to face the monster, an annoyed look on my face, *Oh right, without aura i'm not really gonna be able to hurt this thing...* I internally groaned, *Well, I tried.*

As the Beowolf turned to face me it had also swung, likely attempting to surprise me, as smart as that was though, the Beowolf wasn't exactly the fastest monster as I saw it coming and rolled away again, this time, however, my hand brushed against something, looking down I saw a branch on the red grass, brushing against my fingertips, as I heard a noise from the Beowolf I took hold of the branch, looking back to my attacker I saw it was about to leap at me, but as it sprung from it's place, it's arms stretched out, I sprung backwards, stabbing the branch forwards, driving it into the beast's other eye, blinding the monster.

As I fell backwards the beast let out a blood-curdling roar as it yanked the stick from it's eye socket, and despite being blinded, the enraged beast threw itself forward quicker than I could respond and struck me with one of it's arms, sending me flying into the earthen wall that had contained the battle.

With my chest in pain from the strike, which felt as though it cracked my ribs, and the rest of my aching from hitting a wall, I could feel my consciousness starting to slip, it was becoming harder to keep my eyes open as I tried to crawl away from the beast, which was slowly trying to find it's way around, apparently it's nose not working for whatever reason, but eventually I blacked out, not knowing whether or not I was going to live or die, my life completely in the hands of either chance...Or the plot.

Oddly enough, I figure I will be just fine considering I was brought here for some reason, and dying probably wasn't that reason...But only time would tell.

* * *

 **[Chapter end!]**

Yes, it's here!~ xD

Well, that was fun, much unlike my repeated failures at the Rank 11 Mastery test in Warframe. :3

*Still salty as hell, they need to just ditch Mastery, seriously, walling content behind arbitrary, unrelated mini-games, especially cheap ones like test 11?...GTFO, i'm never getting the Syndicate weapons now. ;-;*

Anyway, I wanna end this off saying that I don't know entirely what to do, namely with pairings, because for the most part romance isn't really my thing and i'd have to find a way to include it without shoehorning, so I wouldn't get my hopes up too much. ^^'

All that aside, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I hope you all have a wonderful week, and I hope to see you for another whenever it comes out. :3


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping Hell

Well, here's chapter 3.

I wanna start off saying I had a lot of help on this chapter, so please thank my Beta as the Grammar should be improved. :3

 **[Chapter Start!]**

* * *

Darkness surrounded me, probably because my eyes were closed. I felt cold, drowsy, and I couldn't move. I could vaguely make out a muffled noise that seemed to be getting louder, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

As time passed, I eventually felt something like a burst of gas, after that a breeze spread over my body, and a cracking noise started going off in bursts, either growing or dying down, never constant. As the cracks grew the noise grew as well, a noise that could only be attributed to screams of the damned. These screams reminded me of a few things, but given the current context I was pretty sure I knew what was making this racket.

I could hear gunfire, the ripping and splatter of flesh and liquids, soon after the noise died down a bit I heard something heavy land nearby, "What are you idiots doing!?" a man's voice asked, "I thought I said to keep them away from the cryopod!"

"We're trying, but these Infested are persistent!" a woman's voice called back, "Perhaps if our melee-oriented leader would stop running off then the pod would be easier to defend!"

Yup, that settled it, this was Warframe, and from the sound of things I was stuck inside of a cryopod. I guess the damage was enough to wake me up.

I heard a sound I could only attribute to a blade cutting through an Infested Leaper, followed by a grunt of annoyance, "Why was a Tenno being kept here, Lotus didn't say anything about a cryopod when we took this Extermination Mission!" the man growled, clearly not enjoying this.

I then heard something that I could only call an explosion, "Well, let's look at the bright side, they're making our job easier coming to us!" a woman stated in an almost cheerful manner.

My eyes started to flicker as feeling returned to my body, I could hear the sound of gas leaking from my container, but I also heard something completely unrelated to the pod, a roar that echoed throughout the facility, "Uh… That can't be good, right?" the formerly cheery girl asked.

"Hmm, I do believe that is a Juggernaut." a rather dapper, gentlemanly voice stated, leading me to believe this was a Limbo.

I then heard the man from before growl, "Grrr… Thanks for the warning Lotus, you're being REALLY helpful!" he shouted in an angered tone.

It was at this point I heard another noise that didn't bode well as the sound of a metal door being knocked down, accompanied by both a roar from the Juggernaut and the cries of Infested, "Oh crap, that's not go-" Before the original female voice could finish her sentence I heard something else about a split second before I felt something slam into me from the side. Air rushed around me as metal and 'glass' danced with me through the air, as my ears rang. I felt my body hit a wall before falling straight to the floor, leaving a numb pain in my back and most of my left side, "Shit!" the girl exclaimed, her voice now much further than before, "Guys, cover me!"

I slowly started to sit up, my eyes beginning to open and see the world before me. I seemed to have been in a cargo room of an Infested Corpus ship, I saw what could only be the remains of a cryopod littering the floor, scattered around the large Juggernaut that was being shot at by an Excalibur, an Ember, and a Limbo, but what was presently catching my attention was the Zephyr gliding towards me.

As she dived next to me I could feel her force her left arm under my right one, wrapping it around my back, her Angstrum still in her right hand. "Hey, you awake, if so I need you to hold on, things are about to get shaky!" she shouted, causing me to take note of the Chargers that seemed to have taken interest in us rather than the others, "Hang tight!"

I was forced to tightly wrap my right arm around her as she took to the air with little warning , the shockwave of her jump knocking the Infested that had got too close off their feet. As we landed on a suspended cargo container I lost my grip, falling flat on my face as she landed next to me. I groaned as I began to push myself up, the Zephyr that had helped me up was already back to shooting at the Juggernaut from her relatively safe position. "Thanks." I said in a groggy manner, my head still ringing from both impacts I had already sustained.

"Don't mention it." she said simply, grunting as she fired another shot from her Angstrum. I looked back to the fight below, watching the Juggernaut tackle the Ember, sending her flying off to the left, the others were shooting it, but nothing was really hurting the beast too much. "This isn't going well..." She said quietly, "Oi, shoot the exposed part under it, it also has weak spots on its back and the opening on the front side of its back!"

The Excalibur shot her a glare, "Tell us something we don't know!" he shouted, still firing his Soma.

The Zephyr glared, muttering something under her breath before looking at me from over her right shoulder. "Stay there, it's safe up here." As she finished her sentence she placed her Angstrum on its slot at her waist and drew the Hek off her back. The Juggernaut, apparently seeing what she was up to, turned towards her and fired its pods, however, she leapt over them and glided over the beast, flipping around mid air and unloaded her shells on the creature, earning a roar of pain as she shot at its weak spot.

The beast, enraged, turned to face her and got into position, but as it was about to charge a wave of energy erupted around the Zephyr, it flew through the transparent frame and crashed into the wall, denting it, the force of impact had sent the creature reeling, however, it recovered quickly and tried to back itself up so it could turn back to face the Tenno. The Ember, now on her feet, cast Accelerant, coating the beast in something akin to flammable gas before throwing a Fireball at its hind end, lighting the weak point, as well as the rest of the infested monstrosity, ablaze as everyone targeted the monster and started unloading.

From here I could see that the Ember was using a Sobek and the Limbo had a Drakgoon, implying that these guys didn't exactly have the best equipment, but it was enough to do their jobs, the same could be said for the Zephyr and the Excalibur.

The Juggernaut, however, wasn't done yet, even under the concentrated fire it was still going, letting out a roar as it turned around, the Tenno scattering as it charged again, leaving a mass of infestation in its wake. As the Tenno recovered from their rolling I watched as Infested Chargers began to climb out of the infested mass on the floor. The Tenno dodged in their own ways as these lesser Infested came at them, it was clear they didn't want to waste ammo but couldn't risk switching to melee weapons to deal with the Chargers.

I looked over the scene before looking back to myself. I was back in the Homunculus Warframe from before, but I could tell that there was something different with it. On the outside was a black, organic trench coat. On the inside was an almost infested mass that seemed to be the part that combined my coat with my frame. The sleeves of the frame looked sorta like a Nova's leg warmers, but through the cracks in the material there were odd, glowing, green orbs that seemed to be embedded in my arms. The orbs in the palms of my hands looked fairly similar, my 'boots' however seemed to fuse with the lighter, grayish colored material that seemed to be the suit below the coat. The boots were black for the most part but grayed as the materials fused. I couldn't see what my helmet looked like, but the fact I was wearing one made me wonder if I was one of the Human-like frames from the original story or if I was just a metal puppet like in the canon game.

Internally groaning as I stood up, I looked back to the ground to see more Infested coming from the hole in the wall the Juggernaut had opened up. *What should I do? I'm probably unranked, I don't have any weapons...*

Lift my right hand up and waving it a bit, I remembered my past experience with this. Much to my surprise I could see sparks of energy coming off of the orb in its palm. Opening my hand wider, I focused on everything from the original story; surely enough I watched as an infested ball of energy slowly grew from seemingly nothing, boiling as energy ruptured the 'flesh' growing around it.

I let out a sigh as I looked back to the Tenno, who seemed to have trouble trying to focus the Juggernaut while also deciding to shoot the lesser Infested, an unsure expression on my face. *I am so gonna get my ass kicked...* I thought to myself shaking my head as I jumped off the container and landed near the wall the Infested were coming from.

Noticing the nearby target, some of the newcomers started to charge at me. Standing still, I clenched my hands together at my left side, energy crackling from my palms as they shook. Before they could get too close, I let go of my left palm, swinging the right hand in a horizontal arc, watching as a wave of searing infested mass flew as a result in the shape of a crescent-like blade, the energy within it causing it to vibrate. As the Infested ran into it, the arc cut though their flesh with ease, bisecting the whole lot of them.

I could feel my energy drain from using the power, it wasn't too much, but I definitely wasn't in any shape to be spamming it. I looked over my shoulder to see the others seemed to have dealt with a majority of the lesser infested that had got through, but it was nearing its end.

The Limbo, having taunted the Juggernaut, activated his Rift Walk, turning intangible as the Juggernaut charged at him. The monster rammed into the same spot it had struck before and ending up embedded in the wall, it struggled but it was apparent that it wasn't breaking free. Taking advantage of this, Limbo activated his very situational third power, Rift Surge, I watched as energy was released from his body, flying around him and highlighting his gun, he then opened a cataclysm and began unloading on the trapped monster, the rest of the Tenno jumped into the Cataclysm and flowed suit, making short work of the trapped monster.

Unfortunately I was watching to long and ended up receiving a Leaper's arm to the face, knocking me on my back. Growling as I got back up, I turned to face the undead and decided to let my temper do its thing, meaning I kicked it square in the back, knocking it down, before hitting it in the back of its 'head' until there was something of a splatter. I breathed heavily as I stood back up, still glaring at the Infested, "This is why I hate your faction." I muttered under my breath, looking over my shoulder to see the rest of the Infested being cleared out.

I was about to approach the group when a shaking sensation ran through the room, causing everyone, Infested included, to stumble. The Ember looked around, "Uh, what?" she asked, but eventually another roar rang out, a larger one, "Uh, guys, that sounded bigger..."

Before anyone could say anything in response, static rang in my ears and before I realized it a box appeared in the corner of my 'HUD', Lotus appeared in this box, which the others must have taken notice of, "Tenno, what has happened?" she asked, "Your signals went dark for awhile, i'm detecting two foreign signatures as well as a Behemoth."

I could feel my eyes widen at the mention of this, the others didn't seem too pleased either, "We found a cryopod, and- hold on, did you say a BEHEMOTH!?" the Excalibur asked, clearly distressed.

The room began to shake, the growls of a massive creature echoing in the halls, "Tenno, get out of there, head to the extraction point." the Lotus ordered.

I blinked, "What about me? I don't have a Liset." I said, alerting the Lotus to my presence.

Pausing, she seemed to be analyzing something, "You are one of the foreign signatures..." she stated to herself, after what seemed to be a look of contemplation she seemed to have come to a conclusion, "Follow the others, they will bring you to safety."

As if on cue the floor began to rumble, with one final roar issuing the arrival of the threat formerly unseen, turning my attention back to the hole in the wall. I had watched as it was only made bigger as the larger beast crashed through, peeling the metal back with little struggle.

The Excalibur leading the group was the first to give the unnecessary order, "You heard her, run!" he exclaimed, immediately turning and taking off for the exit, no one argued with this as we followed in his tracks, me bringing up the rear as I was the furthest away from the others and apparently the slowest.

I struggled to keep up with the more nimble frames as they sped through the halls, causing me to internally groan. *Just like in the game, I can't keep up…* My attention was brought back to reality as I heard the halls behind me reshaping, namely because of the Behemoth charging through the halls, smashing through the 'doorways' or 'overhangs' that had naturally been in this Corpus ship, but it also smashed through the infested material that had been clogging up the halls.

As I followed, I couldn't help but hear something else over the noise of the beast. I wasn't entirely sure what it was, but considering the situation I didn't feel inclined to risk investigating.

Turns out I didn't have to, because as I was running the noise grew louder until there was a thunderous crash as well as the 'cry' of an Infested. I turned around to see something smash through one of the walls behind me, and tackle the Behemoth.

For a brief moment I was able to see something, a large blue-grey blur. It seemed to be bipedal, and while I didn't see any exact details, I could tell it had large arms, its clawed hands digging into the creature's armored plates. Its head looked fairly alien to say the least, while it reminded me of a Warframe's, it also brings to mind the Hunter from Halo. The intruder's large frame was covered in metallic armor that seemed to bear some organic traits. The plating on the back seemed to look more dome-shaped, making me think of a turtle shell. The intruder's legs were far smaller than the arms, but it hadn't skipped leg day entirely, since they were still thick enough to support the intruder's frame, and let it reach the speed it was going.

Less than a second after it had appeared, it went through the wall on the other side of the hall, carrying the Behemoth with it.

Shaking my head, I decided to run quicker, "Nope!" the idea of encountering something not originally in the game, something that could tackle a Behemoth like that, wasn't something I wanted to encounter.

After making my way through the halls and rooms I had arrived at what looked like a lab of some sort, there were a few off details, like despite being a Corpus ship I took note of dissected Grineer Drones sitting on one of the tables, which seemed fairly untouched by the infestation. I was about to keep running, but I had noticed something on another one of the tables, an almost rectangular device that I could only relate to the Data Masses from Mobile Defense and Deception missions.

As I was staring at it, Lotus popped up again, startling me with her sudden appearance, "That's a Data Mass, interesting." she started, "You should retrieve that, it may give us a hint as to what this facility was used for."

Deciding that it's probably best not to argue, I pick up the device, as i'm doing so I noticed something on the far side of the room. A series of restraints, much too large for something my size, but the most catching detail was how trashed they were. "Well, I guess I know where the big guy came from."

Turning around, I decided it was time to leave.

At the evac zone, I was greeted with a mix of curious and annoyed glances. Excalibur, being the leader, was the first to say anything, "What took you so long, we thought the Behemoth got you!"

I blinked, meeting his gaze with the straightest face I could muster, "I honestly have no idea." This had the reaction one would probably expect, leaving them stumped. "Alright, now this is going to sound crazy, but I saw something tackle the Behemoth."

If we weren't in space then you would probably hear crickets chirping, they shared looks that I couldn't see as their portraits weren't on my HUD. The Ember looked to the Zephyr shortly after, "Hey, how hard did he hit that wall?"

Feeling the frustration building, I growled, "Oi, my head's perfectly fine! I was running down the hall and I heard some almighty crash, so I turn around, and there's this huge mechanical thing tackling the Behemoth like a damn linebacker!"

"What's a linebacker?" The Ember asked the Limbo in almost a whisper.

My urge to facepalm was high, but it was interrupted by the Lotus once again gracing us with her presence, "Tenno, I can't detect the Behemoth's presence any longer, but I advise evacuating now. The other signal is mobile and is accelerating towards your position."

Biting my lip, I made my best guess, "Okay, what are the chances it's the thing I saw?" I asked, not to anyone in particular, "Because that thing seems to think walls are for smashing through, and I don't wanna be here when the Kool-Aid man visits."

There was a pause of silence, the Ember shifted positions slightly, "Uh, Kool-Aid?"

Feeling my fingers twitch with frustration, I sighed, "Look, i'll tell you about it later, okay? But we need to go now, or we're probably gonna find out what happened to that Behemoth."

To emphasize my point, the sound of footsteps began to approach. Whether they believed me or not, they couldn't deny that there was something big coming their way, "Guys, let's go." the Zephyr said almost impatiently, already boarding her Liset.

I watched as they made their way towards their own Lisets, "Uh, what should I do?" I asked, still not completely sure how I was getting into one of their ships.

There was a pause, they seemed to share a look, but it was the Limbo that shrugged, "Eh, i'll let him ride with me." he said.

I was about to ask how this was gonna work given how Warframe's typically board, but before I could bring it up I watched as the device that would hook up to his body retracted before sliding to the side, essentially making an empty doorway into his ship.

He gestured for me to follow, not waiting for my response, "Well, that certainly works too…" I stated as I stepped inside. The device slid back into place, knocking me forward, the gravity inside the Liset would have caught me, but since I had flailed from the sudden change I had ended up falling flat on my face, earning a chuckle from the Limbo as he walked away.

"Lisaris, take off!" he ordered, not long after that I could feel the ship shifting, the shaking of the footsteps from the other side were replaced with the Liset's own as it lifted off the docking zone and took off into space, Limbo and myself in tow.

* * *

 **[Chapter End!]**

Alright, so I want to start this off by saying that the 'Behemoth Tackler' was designed by my Beta; Exodus2150. I also want to nip this bud before it sprouts, I will not be taking OC submissions, this was a special exception.

I also want to say that the 'Opposites attract' thing from the previous Fanfiction was mainly filler, but Nova is one of my favorite frames, so if pairings really are desired I may decide to go with it, especially since I can think of how to make some hilarious scenarios for it. xD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope you all have a wonderful week, and I hope to see you next time. :3


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation

Another day, another chapter...I really have nothing to say for the intro this time around. xD

 **[Chapter Start!]**

* * *

The trip wasn't very interesting, there was little said between the Tenno and myself, then again, they hadn't exactly attempted to contact me. I had spent most of the time looking over this Limbo's Liset, which looked like the inside of the updated model in the game, except for that infested door in the player's ship.

I had decided to stop pacing around the lower deck and made my way to the cockpit. The Limbo was there, sitting in front of the star map. Outside the window I watched as stars raced by, causing me to whistle, which grabbed my 'captor's' attention, "So, where we heading?" I asked casually, trying to break the ice.

The Limbo's helmet started shifting. I watched as the 'faceplate' opened up, sliding into his hat and down his collar. Now that I could see his face, I could instantly tell this wasn't the Limbo I had known. His pale face looked fairly flawless, but around his neck and the back of his chin I could see a black material clinging to his body; his blue eyes were very different than the ones I had come to know, a gold ring circled his iris, a red ring circled his pupils, and his pupils had a white dot in their center. His black hair fell from his hat, it was straight and long enough to reach his shoulders.

He paused for a moment, considering what to say, "Well…" he started, "We're going to our clan's dojo, you on the other hand seem to be required elsewhere."

I blinked as I took this information in, not sure whether that should be taken as worrying or not.

* * *

Surely enough, there was at least some reason to worry, I was practically arrested as soon as we arrived at the dojo and led through the Tenno-crafted halls. Eventually my escorts and I, both standard Rhino with no real alterations, arrived at a spacious chamber with a rounded desk, where the Tenno Councillors sat, a podium in the center, and a device in the wall between the four members of the council.

Gulping as I was forced to step forward, standing at the podium. As soon as I had I watched the device between the councilors lit up, creating a screen that Lotus was cast upon. The four councilors were all Prime Warframes, Excalibur, Mag , Nyx, and Loki.

I certainly felt out of place, feeling them gaze at me through their helmets. "Interesting, he does have an unregistered Warframe…" I heard the Mag Prime mutter, her head slightly tilting.

The room had almost gone silent again until the Lotus spoke up, "There is a reason why we brought you here, Tenno." she started, "As I'm certain you've heard, your Warframe is one that hadn't existed during the Orokin Era, nor can we find any records of it being made."

"To make matters worse, it's signature is...different, from other Tenno." the Nyx Prime stated, her tone reserved, "You must understand that this makes you seem rather suspicious, hence why we're having this conversation."

I suppose it made sense, given how many enemies they had it was only fair that they'd be a little more cautious. I nodded, planning out what to say, "Oh, I understand." I said, "So, what exactly do you want to know?"

The Mag was the one to speak up first, "First of all, I would like to ask if you will permit a research team to look over your Warframe." The suddenness of her statement caused me to flinch, the implications weren't quite pretty either, "While you do seem in control of yourself, our scanners picked up a heavy amount of Infested material, we need to make sure it doesn't spread."

Before I could respond another councilor, the Nyx spoke up, "I'll also need you to submit to having me look through your mind so I can confirm that you aren't a threat, everything else will be confidential."

Frowning internally, I wasn't too keen on this idea, not only because of the events of my world, but my knowledge of theirs...After all, I knew what had driven the Stalker insane, and I wasn't sure whether or not this council knew of the Second Dream...But I also knew that their world was a videogame in mine. It was becoming increasingly obvious that this wasn't in my favor, I needed to even the odds somehow, even if every cell in my brain was screaming at me for the crazy idea forming in my skull.

I raised my hands defensively, "Hold up, let me just ask one thing!" I exclaimed, trying to think of the best way out of this, and it was time to gamble, "Is anyone here familiar with the name 'Natah'?"

I noticed the Lotus flinch, but the council was too busy exchanging views to notice. "Council, I need to speak with this Tenno in private."

The Councilors seemed surprised by this, but eventually gave in, leaving me there...internally shaking. As crazy as it was, I needed to get Lotus alone, she was arguably the most sensible person in the Warframe universe, and it was obvious that I needed her to get out of a mind-peeking interrogation.

The Lotus didn't seem like she'd outright kill me, but I sensed a glare from behind that helmet, "So, you got me alone...Now what?" I asked, masking the terror I felt.

Despite the tight grip the Lotus has on her expression, I could still tell she was livid, and that I was now standing on thin ice, "Who are you?" she demanded. "And how do you know that name?"

I gulped, considering my next words, "My name is…" I trailed off, trying to decide on what I should be identified as. I thought about my previous name, and the reason it would never work on Remnant, but a color of a similar nature came to mind. "My name is Greige, and I can't tell you how I know that name. I will, however, tell you that I know it's significance, and why you kept that secret."

I wasn't sure how Lotus would perceive that, I was definitely not trying to threaten her, but I needed to make it clear that I knew what I was talking about. "How did you find out?" She insisted.

I stoned my face, considering all options of what I could possibly say, "I can't tell you, even if I did, you'd never believe me." I stated, "But I can say for sure that we shouldn't be enemies."

Lotus paused for a moment as if to consider my words, despite still seeming rather livid, it appeared that she was willing to listen, "Elaborate."

Sighing in relief, I stepped closer to the podium, crossing my arms as I leaned towards it. "The same way that I know that name, I also know several events that are bound to occur." I stated with a serious tone. "The problems in the Sol System now are nothing compared to what's coming, the Fomorians are returning, the Infested will be led by a madman, and the Sentients will be coming for Tenno blood."

The Lotus's reaction was blank; what I was claiming was fairly far-fetched, but worth consideration, especially after dropping the bomb on the whole 'Sentients returning' thing. After what felt like an hour of consideration, Lotus finally seemed to have made a decision, "I don't know how you learned all of this, nor do I fully trust you." she started, "But, I'm willing to give you a chance to prove whether or not you are trustworthy. Since the mission to clear out the infestation you were found in was interrupted by the Behemoth and the unknown creature, I am sending you with a team to finish clearing it out, find the creature you saw, and terminate it."

I blinked, not sure whether to be glad or dismayed about how these events played out, but regardless, I was being given a chance, and that spoke volumes of my chances. Bowing, I tried my hardest to convey my respect and trust, "Thank you, Lotus." I didn't receive an answer as I turned to leave, but as I was about to set foot outside the door I came to a sudden realization. Turning back to face her, I put on the straightest face I could muster, "Uh...I'm gonna need some weapons."

* * *

I sighed as I approached the docking area, loaded with my new, loaned weaponry. I had a Tiberon on my back, a Scindo not far off, and an Angstrum attached to my waist, so I was fairly ready to deal with Infested, assuming I didn't manage to blow myself up with my secondary. As I approached, I kept in mind that I would be meeting with the rest of the team I would be working with, namely because I had to ride with someone.

As I looked around I couldn't really find anyone that seemed to be looking for me, curious gazes sure, but nobody that was actively trying to find me. It was at this moment I had realized a lack of certain frames. *Hmm...No Mesa, Chroma, Inaros, or Valkyr...* the fact they were missing told me a lot about the timeline I was in, assuming I could relate release dates to the timeline. *That means this is before Alad got infested...Good thing I guessed that on my way here earlier or I would've been lying to Lotus.*

As I was lost in thought, I hadn't noticed someone approaching me, or at least I hadn't until I felt a tap on the shoulder, causing me to turn and face the offending poker.

Standing there was a Nova, her helmet had opened, folding to reveal her face. Her incredibly pale, smooth skin reminded me of porcelain, her short, white hair was cut in a way that reminded me of a bob-cut. Her eyes were just as different as the Limbo's had been; they were mostly an olive-green color, with a red ring circling the outside, a blue ring circling the pupils, and a purple dot was in the center of her pupils themselves. Much like the Limbo, I could see a sort of organic material that climbed her neck, which looked natural for a 'standard' Nova, but this material also climbed up the back of her head, barely visible as tendrils of it clung to her checks. On her back was a standard Boltor, at her hips her Akmagnus were holstered, and a Nikana was left in a sheath that was suspended at her waist.

The Nova was wearing a fairly neutral expression, her eyes told me that she was being cautious, "Uh...Are you Greige?" she asked, her voice was fairly quiet, of course, the noise levels in this particular room didn't help.

My eyes slightly widened in realization as I turned to face her completely, "Oh, so you're the person I was supposed to find." I stated in realization, however, given that she knew my name I assume it was fairly obvious why she was here.

Nodding, a small smile came to her face, "Yes, I was asked by the Lotus to come on this mission." she stated in an informative manner, "Even though you're currently of questionable status, I was asked to treat you like a squadmate, so I hope that we work hard to complete this mission."

Blinking, I smiled a little, "Thanks, appreciate it." I said in a simple manner, trying my best to figure out what was going on.

With this, the Nova turned a bit to her left, her head still looking towards me. "The Lotus already told us about how your communication gear still needs some tuning to pick up message from other Tenno, so I'll help you find everyone, I imagine you don't want to get lost, right?" she asked in a fairly considerate manner.

Nodding, I gulped, thinking of how terrible getting lost around here would be, "Yeah, that'd probably be best."

With this the two of us set off for the other side of the docks; on the way there, I couldn't help but notice my sight drifting, not only at the various frames, but the one I was presently following. As much as I hated to admit it, my eyes were drawn to her figure, which I blamed on the curves fem frames usually had. Upon realizing my eyes had drifted to her hind end I mentally slapped myself, *Stop! Bad boy!* I mentally hissed, doing my best to stay 'pure' minded.

The Nova, on the other hand, was humming something to herself, "Oh, I guess I should tell you my name, huh?" she asked innocently, not looking back towards me, "My name is Nuala, it's nice to meet you Greige."

I hummed a bit to myself in acknowledgement, "Nice name." I stated in response. *Fairly suiting, given that she has white hair and her Warframe is almost completely white.* I thought to myself, noticing that she hadn't really altered any of her Warframe's natural colors; not that it was a bad thing.

Eventually we arrived at a section where I could see two other Tenno waiting, a banshee and a frost, again, nothing different about their frames. As we drew closer I noticed that the Frost was patiently meditating, the Banshee was actually pacing about, Nuala was the first to break the silence, "Aaralyn, Glacius, I found Greige."

The Banshee was the first to look over, a frown forming as she saw my 'Infested' Warframe. Her skin was fairly pale, but not to Nuala's degree. Her white eyes seemed to analyze me; a blue ring surrounded her iris, a purple ring circled her pupils, and a red dot glowed at the center of her eyes. Her blue-greyish bangs were the only bit of hair to stick out of her Reverb helmet, which was obviously open to reveal her face, yet enough of her helmet was there to cover the organic material that seemed to fuse the frame with the 'Tenno'. On her back I could see that she was equipped with a Hek, a pair of Akstiletto holstered at her waist, and a pair of Kama.

The Frost, however, didn't seem to care as much, or was too distracted. His skin was white, a scar ran across the center of his face, mainly his nose. His eyes weren't as detailed as the others though, his white-blue eyes were surrounded by a blue ring, and this was it. His helmet had collapsed almost completely, revealing a majority of his short, rough, silver colored hair. On his back was a massive sword, the Galatine, A Glaxion wasn't far from it, and a Brakk was holstered at his waist.

The Banshee, identified as Aaralyn, sneered, "I noticed." she stated, apparently not fond of me already, "Is there a reason why I had to be on this mission?"

Glacius, the Frost, got up, letting out a deep breath he was holding in, "Because we're clearing out a bunch of enemies that'll be in close proximity, why else?" he asked, looking over towards me and Nuala, "You guys ready to get this over with?"

I internally sighed, not sure if I appreciated their desire to get out of this as soon as possible, or feel as though I was getting the cold shoulder. I shrugged, "Not my call, I'm the only one without a landing craft." I stated, looking towards the three docked Lisets.

The others followed my view, and almost instantly the Banshee rose her arm, "Not it!" she exclaimed. Putting a finger to her chin, she looked around until her eyes fell on Nuala, "How about you take him, you two seem like the best of friends already." she said in a snide manner.

Already deciding I disliked this Banshee, I shrugged, "I'd be fine with anyone but you anyway…" I muttered under my breath, but given that sound was her domain, the mutual glare we shared seemed to assure that she had heard. "What do you think Nulala? It's you or Glacius." I stated, my hands in my pockets, still in a glaring competition with Aaralyn.

Nuala blinked, her head tilting as she considered this option, eventually nodding, "Alright, I will." she stated in a simple manner, which had almost taken me aback, "It doesn't really matter, but if it helps to speed things along then I'll do it."

Glacius shrugged, not seeming to have an opinion on this matter, "Well, looks like that settles it." he stated, turning to head for his landing craft, Aaralyn following his example shortly after.

I watched them leave, standing next to the silent Nuala, *So I guess I don't get a say in the matter?...Eh, whatever.* I thought with a shrug, *At least Nuala's nice.*

Nuala walked in front of me as if to catch my attention, "Greige, we should hurry up." she stated, gesturing towards her liset, "Aaralyn hates waiting."

Internally contemplating the idea of waiting just to piss Aaralyn off, I eventually sighed, coming to the decision I would just go. If not for my own sake, for Nuala and Glacius, "Alright then, let's get going." I said with a small smile.

Returning my smile Nuala led me to her Liset, and soon we were aboard. Gravity shifted as the craft began to break away from the docking bay, Nuala made her way to the cockpit, "Demos, please load the coordinates the Lotus sent us." she ordered in a kind manner.

"Very well, Operator." a feminine voice responded, "loading coordinates, prepare for takeoff."

Not long afterwards, I could feel movement through my feet as the craft began to shift, and shortly afterwards I felt a burst of energy as it suddenly accelerated, almost knocking me on my back in the process.

* * *

As the Liset moved through space we sat in relative silence, I was looking around, Nuala seemed to be focusing on everything outside the window as we flew. When I felt the craft slowing down I had heard something I hadn't been expecting, explosions.

Making my way to the cockpit, I watched as Grineer and Corpus capital ships tore into each other, while smaller ships waged a small war around them. Aaralyn and Glacius's screens both appeared on the Liset window, mixed expressions, "Well, this is certainly...interesting." Aaralyn started, not knowing what to make of the situation.

Nuala nodded in agreement, "I agree, but the question is; why is this happening?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

I had watched as the two ships exchanged fire. If I had to wager, the Corpus seemed like they'd be the winners at the end of the fight, but there had to be a reason this was going on, "Well, I don't know why this is happening, but they're fighting directly over an Infested planet." I stated, watching as some of the smaller ships seemed to be making their way towards the surface. "Maybe we can let this settle itself?" I inquired, I knew these skirmishes happened from time to time, but this one felt...different.

Glacius considered this before nodding, "Possibly, maybe they'll kill each other off."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option." Said the Lotus as she popped up on our HUDs. "I finished decrypting the datamass. And I have discovered that the facility was the staging ground for an old joint project between the Corpus and the Grineer. Project Typhon."

I had a weird feeling in my stomach as I realized what this could have meant, narrowing my choices, I took a guess, "You mean that thing I saw tackle that Behemoth?"

I could see Aaralyn lean back, a skeptic look on her face, "Wait, did you just say tackle a Behemoth? Like, the huge, unstoppable, Infested monster that is bigger than Vor's ego?"

I looked to her screen and nodded, "Yeah, when I was getting rescued the Behemoth was on my tail. But something came crashing through the wall and put itself and the Behemoth through the one on the opposite side." I explained, "Not long afterwards the Behemoth's signature dropped and the thing that killed it was coming for us at extraction."

Aaralyn, Nuala, and Glacius each seemed to have some worry about this revelation. Despite their skill level, they obviously knew the threat at hand, or at least had an idea how dangerous this would be.

Looking back to the Lotus, I decided to repeat the question in a more blunt fashion, "Was that Typhon?"

Lotus nodded. "Yes. A heavily armored machine designed for a single purpose. The extermination of Tenno. It is built with technology that makes it extremely resistant to Void energies and things derived from it, making it virtually immune to your Warframe abilities, and it's armor is nearly impregnable. If the Corpus or Grineer manage to capture it or seize the blueprints-"

"We'll have to deal with enemies that would be beyond our ability to handle." Nuala stated.

The Lotus nodded, "Correct. You have to go down there and destroy any possible blueprints, and Typhon itself."

* * *

 **[Chapter End!]**

Well, that was a thing! xD

Sorry about the cliffhanger, if things continued on then the chapter may get a little bloated. ^^'

Anyway, that's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you for another. Have a wonderful day. :3


	5. Chapter 5: Utter Chaos

Chapter 5, and if i'm right there's still a Fomorian threat on Warframe! xD

...For the love of god, I hope someone actually stops it this time...God knows we don't need to lose another Relay. x_x

 **[Chapter Start!]**

* * *

As we flew closer towards the facility, I watched as smaller crafts flew about, firing on each other and dropping troops. I groaned in realization as I realized we'd be killing more than just Infested, "Great, an enemy that can shoot back at us…"

Nuala didn't seem phased by this issue as she made her way through the Liset, her helmet already on and gear at the ready. "It's no different from usual, I'm sure it'll be fine." she said in a relaxed tone, "From the sound of it, you could use the practice anyway."

I narrowed my eyes at her in response, "Practice doesn't involve getting shot at while getting chased down by a mech that is specifically designed to end you." I didn't get how anyone could be calm about this, but I suppose it's not the craziest thing I've done before, I did try to fight a Manticore one-on-one.

Shrugging, Nuala stood over the device meant to hold the frame in place, waiting for it to open, "Well, as long as everyone's smart about this we'll be fine." she stated before looking at me, "That's what I think at least."

Before our banter could persist, the craft shook as the device was completely retracted. I could feel the wind from the other side. Without hesitation, Nuala leapt through the hole, leaving me to shake my head inside the Liset, "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be fun?" I asked myself.

I looked down as my helmet was forming, feeling a little queasy due to my fear of heights, but before I could psyche myself up to jump I felt the Liset shift, the movement of this caused me to stumble forwards, screaming as I fell.

As I made contact with the ground, landing on all fours, I could feel the shock travel up my limbs, shaking my insides and leaving me...Well, shaking. I looked over as I heard snickering, surely enough Aaralyn was laughing at me, "Nice scream, I almost thought it was Nuala falling."

I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment as I growled at her, "Laugh all you want, my feet are made for the dirt." I declared, trying to salvage at least a little self-confidence.

As we had this discussion I had failed to notice the intense aerial battle overhead, before Aaralyn could continue to belittle me an explosion had caught all of our attention. Looking behind us, we watched as a Grineer ship spiraled out of control, flying overhead before crashing into the facility in front of us. As gunshots got louder, along with Infested screams, Glacius was the first to step forward, taking his Galatine from his back, "Alright, let's get started." he stated, leading the charge to the entrance of the facility.

Beyond the metal frame of the door we were greeted by a wave of infested spores, everyone had their weapons drawn by this point, while Aaralyn, Nuala, and I had our primaries it was obvious that Glacius had his melee weapon. Aiming down the sights of my Tiberon, I followed behind the group, admittedly on edge. The others looked perfectly fine, but what else would you expect from experts, right?

The lights in the room flickered briefly, *Why do you hurt us?*

Looking around, almost swinging my weapon as I did, it took me a moment to recognize that voice, *Phorid's here too? Now it's a party…* I mentally hissed, "You guys hear that too?"

Nobody turned to face me, "Yes, but that's not important at the moment." Nuala stated, "If a Phorid has developed here then we'll have to eliminate it if we find it."

It didn't take long to hear Grineer screams, which was probably them being attacked by the Infested. As we entered a large room, we came across what could only be described as a war zone. As expected, all three factions were ripping the place apart as they fought against each other, which was technically a good thing for us.

Or at least, it should have been…

With a roar being heard over the gunshots, we watched as Juggernaut erupted from one of the hallways, knocking over a group of Moa in its wake while also sending some soaring into the roof of the room. As I looked over the carnage, Nuala decided that it was time to get to work, lifting her left hand before slamming it down, releasing a wave of white energy that expanded outwards, coating all of the enemies and slowing them down.

I had expected Nuala to shoot them, but stray shots from before their shooters were molecular primed had made contact with the unfortunate victims, piercing the layer of antimatter on their bodies and setting off a chain reaction of explosions that cleared all life in the room aside from the Juggernaut, which was still slowed, but otherwise unharmed.

As the beast turned to face us more Infested had started pouring into the room, likely drawn by the noise. With little hesitation Aaralyn stepped forward with her own power, sending out a wave of sound that stunned the Leapers and Chargers exposed to it, she comboed that with another energy wave that made glowing spots light up on their bodies. Brandishing her Hek, she took aim and blew a target away, a sonic, red pulse erupting from their body, coating the other Infested with even more weak points. We all joined in shooting at these Infested, resulting in a disorienting amount of sonic waves spreading all over the room, even the mighty Juggernaut was

now covered completely in weak points. Admittedly, my aiming and handling wasn't perfect seeing as it'd been a long time since I last held a gun, let alone a rifle, but thanks to the weak points spreading I didn't have as much trouble as I should have.

As the Juggernaut started to regain speed, I watched as Glacius switched his Galantine with his Galaxion, shooting at the beast's legs and freezing it to the floor, as the beast struggled to free itself he switched back to his greatsword and leapt through the air at it, bringing it down with a force that staggered the beast, amplified by the weak spots. Nuala lifted her hand as Glacius kept the Juggernaut stunned, I watched as a familiar orb formed in the air in front of her left palm, as it travelled outwards she had begun firing her Boltor at it. Getting the message, Aaralyn and I also concentrated our fire on the miniature antimatter bomb, causing it to shake and pulse with power as it absorbed the combined fire.

Hearing the bomb crackling with energy, Glacius didn't even look back as he flipped backwards, pulling out his Galaxion again as he flew, and fired upon landing, hitting the beast in the face with a cold blast that disoriented it long enough for the Antimatter Drop to fly into one of the holes on it's back, blowing the beast to smithereens.

As Infested bits covered the room Aaralyn, Nuala, and I made our way to Glacius, "Okay, that was pretty cool." I couldn't help but say, causing the rest of them to shoot me a look before making their way to the next room. *Alright, not here to talk, I got it…* I internally groaned as I followed them shortly afterwards, feeling like the odd one out.

As we progressed through the halls I couldn't help but notice the corpses of all three factions littering the floor, which made sense, but it didn't help the uneasy feeling in my stomach, "Hey Greige?" Nuala started, not looking over her shoulder, "Does any of this look familiar to you?"

I paused a moment, looking around, "Not really, I think I got picked up on the southern side, and we came in through the eastern." I stated, "So I would say that we probably have ground to cover, assuming Typhon is still on the south side."

"Could've mentioned that before…" Aaralyn muttered to herself, "Would've saved us some trouble."

Glacius sighed, "Aaralyn, calm down. We'd still have to search the facility for the blueprints and such anyway, going straight to the target wouldn't matter."

As we entered another room, one that seemed to be a dock for cargo, we were greeted again by the sounds of gunfire, and we quickly took cover so as to not be spotted. Peeking out, I could see that a Grineer ship that had crashed into the facility, and that the survivors of it's crew were in a firefight with a group of Corpus. Most of the Grineer, being lancers, were firing from behind cover at the moas that were out in front for the Corpus Crewmen. As a grenade flew over from the Grineer side, blowing several crewmen away, I watched as a lone Scorpion came out from hiding behind one of the cargo crates, her wrist-mounted harpoon flew between the proxies and embedded itself in the shoulder of a Detron crewman, who was then yanked from his position, pulled across the room, and run through by her machete.

As the Grineer started to advance, the Scorpion in the lead with her new meat shield, I considered whether or not we actually had to make our presence known right now.

As we finally decided to move, hand gestures being needed for me since I couldn't communicate with other Tenno via HUD yet, we had made it approximately halfway through before the entire room started shaking.

"Uh...What was that?" I asked, and this was answered with roars, along with the screeching of metal being warped and torn.

One would think the Infested had no idea what doors were by this point, as metal started denting from the ceiling over the combatants, eventually giving way, a bit of the floor above collapsing as a trio of Juggernauts fell through, a group of Infested falling with them, including Ancients. The room shook as the metal above bent and hung from the remains of the supports. As we were about to make a break for one of the hallways I felt something at my ankle that pulled me back, making me to fall flat on my face, and get dragged towards what an Ancient Healer. "Greige!" I heard Nuala shout, but before anyone could move to help one of the supports gave out, a sheet of metal falling between me and the rest of the group.

Sweating a little as I looked back, I hissed as the Ancient had started to charge my position, quickly throwing my left arm around, I had got onto my back, taking the Angstrum from my waist aimed at it, and firing a small cluster of rockets at it. Due to it's fossilized armor, it had resisted the the damage from the blast itself, but I had seen a flash of green that had coated the Infested in range, causing a sort of smoke to rise from them, which I could only assume was a corrosive effect.

Having the time to finally get to my feet, I holstered my Angstrum and pulled the Scindo off my back, deciding to apply logic to this situation and kill the Ancient now while it's armor was weakened. As a Charger well, charged at me, I jumped onto it's back and launched myself at the recovering Healer, slamming the axe down on it's head, splitting it all the way to it's chest. Not wasting any time, I let go of the axe and charged my power, quickly spinning to face behind me and unleashing my Infested Blade, halting the Infested that were turning to come at me again, using this moment of respite, I pulled the Schindo from the Healer's body and looked towards the metal sheets that blocked me off from the others.

I could only vaguely see them through gaps in the supporting structures, they were now under fire from either the Grineer and Corpus, but from what I could hear they had also been dealing with one of the Juggernauts, "This just keeps getting better…" I hissed in frustration. As I was about to try and holler at them to see if they had some plan, I heard another roar, but before I could react I felt pain erupt in my back as I soared through the air, landing in a familiar position on the floor.

Looking up, I saw one of the three Juggernauts, that I was apparently now stuck with, and it wasn't hard to figure out what had hit me. Getting up as quick as I could, I opted to run for the nearest 'exit', the Juggernaut on my tail, this continued for a moment before I felt the floor shake and heard the sound I had come to expect from this facility. A thumping noise followed by the screech of torn metal that led me to believe this facility had it worse than I did, I turned to see Typhon grabbing the Juggernaut with just one of it's massive clawed hands. The creature flailed, or tried to, as the metallic beast picked it up, lifting it overhead, before grabbing a hold with the other hand and effortlessly ripping it in half, the sound of it's screams echoing through the halls.

Frozen for a moment, I stared at Typhon as it tossed the two halves of the beast away, before turning to face me. Now that it was standing still, I got a better look at it. It was nearly three times my height, and that was while hunching over; if it straightened up, it'd probably be four or five times taller. It's torso was wide, roughly half its height, and it's forearms were nearly the the size of minivans. It's fingers were more like bladed claws, and longer than my body. The legs were thick trunks, which, while much smaller than the arms, still made up half its height, and ended in bladed toes. I noticed that the armor on it's back and the back of the forearms looks significantly thicker, as well as being covered in small drills and blades, like the bastard lovechild between a Jat Kittag and a Roller. It's eyes were two small silver slits in its small, compared to the rest of its body, head.

As any sane man would do when facing something straight from Hell, I quickly drew the Angstrum from my waist and shot it in the face, where the armor seemed thinnest, with a full barrage, emptying the clip. As the smoke cleared I saw that the barrage of over a dozen rockets had done absolutely nothing, even the corrosive proc hadn't really seemed to do anything to the metal monstrosity. It tilted its head at me. Doing the next thing any sane man would do when the creature he is facing ignores an attack that would one-shot most bosses, I spun on my heel and took off like a bat out of hell, biting my lip as I moved on with wide eyes.

I could hear the thump of metal as the beast gave chase, at first it was slow, but as I progressed down the hallway it picked up, getting faster, and as Typhon rapidly gained on me, louder. Figuring that something that big can't possibly have great turning capabilities, I reached my left hand out, taking hold of the frame of one of the passages as I road the momentum into said hallway, "This is nuts!" I hissed out loud, "How are we supposed to fight something like this!?"

The creature's eyes brightened as it tried to make the turn, only to skid past me and smash through the wall with its sheer momentum. I could hear metal groaning as snapping, and I saw it fall into a chasm, the bridge that it ran onto unable to support its weight. A few seconds later, a thunderous crash, and the building shaking, signified that the thing had hit the bottom. More rumbling heralded the sides of the chasm collapsing, likely burying Typhon under several tons of rock.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I carried on, it wasn't likely the Typhon would be able to pursue me immediately, but something tells me this wasn't the last I had seen of it. Running through the halls, I eventually entered what looked like the remains of a testing facility, complete with target dummies that had long since been covered by the Infestation, along with much of the walls in the area, "Well, if there was a place to search…" I muttered to myself, looking around for anything that could pass as blueprints, or even halls that may intersect with the ones the rest of the team were at.

As I progressed through the area I had arrived at what I could only assume was another lab, but the door looked like it was forced open. Taking a deep breath as I approached, i took the Tiberon of my back and pressed myself against the door's frame, leaning around it to see the inside.

On the other side was something surprising, A Corpus unit, a Scrambus, who seemed to be looking over data on a monitor that was miraculously still intact, not wanting to take any risks, I turned the corner and took aim, but as I fired the Scrambus had moved slightly, avoiding the shots as they hit the console, causing sparks to erupt before the screen went blank. As she turned to face me, I could hear an annoyed sigh, turning to face me I saw that she was wearing the helmet that Sap Scrambus typically wore, an Angstrum holstered at her waist, "Well well Tenno, I must admit that was quite an annoying thing you just did…"

I narrowed my eyes at her as my muscles tensed up, waiting for whatever she may try to do, "I'm sorry, but I don't really care at the moment." I stated, "What's a Scrambus doing here? I didn't see any more of your unit or any Comba around."

She leaned back, pausing a moment in consideration, "My, so you even know what our units are called, and here I thought the Tenno were presently blissfully unaware

of our existence." she started, quickly pulling the Angstrum from her waist as she was lifted into the air by her boots, "But that's not important!"

Gasping as she pulled the trigger, I threw myself to the left, narrowly avoiding the swarm of rockets as they curved through the air to try and hit me, I quickly got back up and moved to use my power, but a static noise started to bombard my brain as she had moved closer, putting me in range of her aura, which made my power useless.

Keeping this fact in mind, as she moved to aim her Angstrum again I quickly closed the distance between us, clearly taking her by surprise, before I planted my boot into her stomaching and pushed, sending her cruising backwards and putting me out of range of her helm's field. Growling, she took aim as she started to recover, by this time I had already charged my Infested Blades, which collided with her Angstrums's Seeker Rockets, creating a blast that cleared the air.

The Scrambus smirked as she reloaded, dodging a shot from my Tiberon, "My, it seems you even know about our helmets, you're a dangerous little betrayer, I'll give you that." she hissed as she prepared to take aim again, but before the rockets could leave the barrel a wave of energy had slammed into her, making her tumble in the air as she tried to correct her positioning.

Turning towards the source of this energy, I smiled thankfully as the other members of my team arrived, "Took you long enough." I said jokingly before aiming back at the Scrambus, who seemed confused as to how her helmet didn't nullify the soundwave Aaralyn had thrown her way.

I smirked at her through my helmet, "Your helmet only negates powers so long as a Tenno's inside it's range of effect, but without the casting Tenno in range you're just a sitting duck."

Sneering, the Scrambus took aim again but was cut off when I shot her helmet, knocking it off her head with a resulting gasp. As the others were about to shoot she had fired at the floor in front of us, the resulting blast knocked us away and bought her time to skate out of the lab and into one of the hallways.

As I recovered from the blast I felt something strike me over the head, I looked over my shoulder to see Aaralyn standing there, likely scowling at me through her helmet, "Okay, mind telling us how you knew what she was and how her gear worked?" she hissed accusingly.

Before I could answer that, I noticed Glacius moving towards the console I had shot, he looked it over before taking his Galantine off of his back, plunging the blade into the device. I looked back towards Aaralyn, rubbing the back of my head, "Look...I know a lot of stuff." I stated, trying my best to stay vague, "But I was just as surprised to know that unit exists at the present moment, I imagined they were in testing."

Nuala and Glacius gave me looks that seemed to express interest, Aaralyn however was still scowling at me with distrust.

I groaned, holding my hands up defensively, "Look, do you want a class on experimental Corpus tech, or do you want to complete the mission?" I asked in an annoyed tone, "Besides, I'm not withholding information, right Lotus?"

As if to verify this, Lotus appeared on our HUDs, looking more passive than before, "While I wish you would elaborate on how you know these things, you have taught us how they work…" She stated, apparently not sure if this was done in good will or just to look like a good guy.

I waved it off, "Close enough…" with this I looked back to the console, "So, I ran into Typhon again, what happened to you guys?" I asked, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

The rest of the squad had seemed surprised by the statement, both by context and by the bluntness of its delivery, "We got stuck in a room full of Grineer, Corpus, and Infested, and we had to deal with two juggernauts, thanks for the help by the way." Aaralyn stated in a snide manner.

Growling, I shot her a glare, "Oh? I got crash tackled and chased by a Juggernaut and then chased by Typhon, thanks for the help by the way." I stated, deciding that I was tired of her nonsense.

The others looked surprised, "Wait, you saw the target?" Nuala asked, tilting her head.

I nodded, "Yup, I only really managed to escape because the bastard seemed to struggle with turning." I stated, shrugging, "Thing ended up crashing through a wall and falling into a pit, but I think it may still be alive."

As if to confirm this, the Lotus appeared on our HUDs again, "I'm detecting activity in the lower levels of the facility, two large signatures are on the move."

Blinking, I sighed, "Well, I got a good guess who's waiting for us."

Aaralyn shook her head, "Great, Phorid and Typhon in the same place, sounds like a party!" she groaned.

Nuala looked towards her, "It doesn't sound like one...Not a pleasant one at least."

I could almost sense her frustration as she turned on her heels, "Thanks Nuala, that was the point!" she started walking off, likely following an objective marker.

Glacius sighed and followed, Nuala and I shared a look as though she had no clue why Aaralyn snapped at her, deciding that I just wanted to move on, I shrugged, gesturing for the two of us to follow.

* * *

 **[Chapter End!]**

Another day, another chapter. :3

We're STILL in Warframe, feels like we have legit 'arcs' almost. Worry not though, the RWBYverse shall return soon. xD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, hope to see you for another chapter, and I hope to see you for the next!


	6. Chapter 6: Typhon

Since the last chapter was kinda cut in half, it was decided i'd post this one today. ^^'

Sorry about having to remove this chapter, but trust me, it needed some fixes that weren't immediately apparent...I hope you didn't read the first posting. ;w;

 **[Chapter Start!]**

* * *

As we made our way through the facility we had encountered opposition, mostly Infested, but these skirmishes weren't much to talk about. Apparently bored, Glacius decided to look at me over his shoulder, "So Greige, did you even try to attack Typhon?"

I nodded, "Of course, but apparently a fully charged Angstrum to the face isn't very effective."

Glacius groaned at my response, "This is going to suck, isn't it?" he muttered silently.

I nodded again, "It also ripped the Juggernaut in half." I added.

Aaralyn looked at me, incredulous "Please tell me that was a joke."

Shaking my head, I twirled my Angstrum on my index finger, "Nope, picked the thing up and ripped it in two while it screamed like a Kavat that got its tail caught in a generator."

Nuala looked to me upon completing that sentence, "That's sad…" she stated, apparently not fond of the analogy.

I raised my free hand defensively, "Sorry, lack of things to base it on." I stated, earning what i'm sure was a pout before she focused on what was before her again. As much as I hated to admit it, imagining it left an adorable image in my mind, *Yet with that helmet on we'll never know what she really thought.*

Descending back into silence, I straightened myself back up as I stopped twirling the deadly rocket pistol, but before I could wonder how I thought that was a good idea to begin with a roar broke the silence as the lights flickered again.

*Let us in.*

I would make a joke about letting strangers in your house, but this wasn't the time for jokes. As we entered the lower level of the facility we could see the earthen floor along with the metal structures that held the labs above up, surely enough, a Phorid was there, surrounded by other Infested, including several Juggernauts, apparently not aware of our existence quite yet.

As Nuala unleashed another Molecular Prime, the wave and the resulting noise alerted the Infested, all were coated at the present time, but before anyone moved to shoot there was a rumbling noise, I had noticed movement as one of the blocked off tunnels started to erupt with dirt as something hit it.

*Make us wh-*

{That fucking tears it!} A voice thundered, drowning out all other noise

The blockage exploded outward, and Typhon came barreling out like an angry bull, picking up one of the Juggernauts in it's wake.

{I've had to listen to your shit for the last five days! Shut the fuck up already!}

Watching as Typhon approached Phorid, and proceeded to knock any infested in his path aside like bowling pins, we stood there in confusion, "Uh…" is all Aaralyn was able to muster.

{Well you know what!}

Typhon had almost reached Phorid, and reared the arm with the struggling Juggernaut back-

{Imma beat a motherfucker!}

-and hammered Phorid into the ground with it.

{WITH ANOTHER MOTHERFUCKER!}

While Typhon beat on Phorid like a drum, a few of the primed Infested had already been blown up as a result of having been accidentally killed in the assault, I blinked still dumbfounded not only by these events, but the language dropped as well, *Wait...The way he's talking… it reminds me of how people talked back where I'm from.*

As Typhon finished beating on Phorid, who was a twitching, infested mass by this point, Aaralyn finally grabbed the sides of her head, "What the hell is going on!?" she practically screeched.

Nobody responded for a moment, eventually I shrugged, "I...Have no idea." blinking, I decided to go with my gut and entered the lower area, "Oi, you know, I think I've heard that voice before." I stated loud enough for Typhon to hear me.

Typhon stopped, before turning to look at me. He stomped his way up to me. I stood my ground. The rest of my team scrambled backwards and drew their weapons, though I doubt they'd do anything to Typhon. "Greige, get back!"

"It's fine, I'm pretty sure I know this guy." I shot back.

Typhon stopped a few feet in front of me.

{Do you have any idea how hard it was to claw myself out of that landslide!} came the familiar voice.

I had my helmet retract as the others kept their distance, weapons ready, "Well, can you blame me for following the path of the sane man?" I started, "Besides, you didn't exactly say anything before."

I had no doubts at this point, Typhon had the same voice that came from my Beta Reader's mic.

Irritated growling played from Typhon {Apparently The suits external speaker systems or fried, it's taken five days for the auto repair to fix them.} Typhon kicked Phorid's corpse. {Five days where I had to listen to this asshole's incessant yammering. Couldn't even mute the damn bastard cuz it was in my head.} a pause. {Or whatever qualifies as my brain now.} A Juggernaut began to get up, but Typhon's arm lashed out with far more speed than something that size should have, and snatched it up, and he promptly ripped it in half.

The others, still aiming, eventually grew fed up with not understanding what was going on. Aaralyn cleared her throat, "Greige, mind a little explanation!?"

I looked back to her, not sure exactly what to say, Lotus had even popped up on the HUD to let us know that she wanted to hear this explanation as well.

Typhon tilted his head as it looked at the others. {Ok, I get the Nova and the Banshee. But why isn't there a Valkyr with you? She pretty much lives for slaughtering enemies.} chuckling came from the speakers. {Lovable little ball of rage.}

I looked back to him, "As far as I know, Valkyr hasn't been found and rescued yet." I explained, blowing off Aaralyn's questioning.

{Holy shit, seriously? How early are we in the damn storyline?} asked Typhon incredulously.

This statement seemed to utterly stump everyone involved, including the Lotus, I groaned internally, while it was for the best I still wasn't sure how I felt about having things revealed so openly, "Well, it's before the recovery of Archwing tech, I know that much at least"

Typhon noticed the others' confusion, and when it next spoke, his voice was full of mirth. { you… You haven't told them yet, have you?}

Finally losing her cool, Aaralyn stomped the ground, making a soundquake that had staggered me, "What the hell is going on!?" she demanded, fed up with being ignored. "What the hell is that thing talking about!?"

Typhon cackled . {I'm assuming Greige has shown knowledge of things which he has no right to know, correct?}

"Yes." Replied the Lotus. "You know where he got the information?"

{Considering I played the same game, yes.} Typhon responded, his voice oozing amusement.

I sighed, looking away from the group and scratching the back of my head, the others had frozen, not sure how to react, "A...Game?" Nuala was the first to ask. Her posture and tone of voice made me think of a kicked puppy.

{We aren't from the Origin System, hell, we aren't from this plane of existence. Where we come from, Earth is the only inhabited planet in the Solar System, and it isn't a wasteland. There's no Tenno, Grineer, Corpus, Infested, or Void. The Orokin empire never existed, and were never any Sentients.} Typhon paused, taking in the shock of everyone present. 

And then he dropped the bomb.

{And your entire universe's story is a game played on computers for the entertainment of millions.}

Stunned to silence again, I turned to face the group, "Is this true?" the Lotus asked, causing me to pause for a moment.

Scratching my head, I nodded, "There's no point in lying, it's all true, whether you want to believe us or not." I stated, "But unlike the game it looks like some things are here early, like the Juggernauts and Behemoths."

{Not to mention the Scrambitch. I saw one without her helmet flying like the devil was after her. I'm new too. I never saw a mech like this in the game. Frankly, I'm shocked that I'm still alive after jackass over here shot me with a full barrage from what I'm assuming was a fully modded Angstrum. I've seen those things take out Phorid in one hit.}

Nobody seemed to know what to say, but Aaralyn seemed more than livid, "So you're trying to tell me we're just fake puppets!? That our lives don't matter!?" she hissed.

Deciding I may as well say it before Typhon, I shrugged, "Well, not in the way you're thinking…" I stated, causing everyone to go silent.

{Oooh, are you talking about Second Dream?} said Typhon excitedly, getting a twitch from the Lotus.

"That's enough!" the Lotus shouted, probably not wanting the rest of this information to be revealed.

Typhon shrugged. {Ok boss lady}

Putting my foot down, I lifted my hands, "Look, you can grill us for information later, yeah?" I asked, "We're kinda in the middle of a warzone."

As if to emphasize this an explosion shook the cavern, dust fell from it's sides. Hesitantly, the Lotus nodded, "Alright Tenno, your new mission is to recover Typhon, get to extraction."

Typhon raised his hand as if he were a grade schooler asking for permission to to speak from the professor.

We all glared at him, exasperated from all of today's events, "Yes?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

{Since I just flipped your world on its head, how about I make it up to you?}

Aaralyn looked at him warily. "How?" she asked, not having the energy to be her usual brand of obnoxious.

Typhon points to his back. {Hop on and I can get you to extraction. The fun way.}

We all stared at him, not quite sure how to react, however, Nuala shrugged and approached him, "Whatever gets us there faster." she stated, apparently also wishing to get this over with.

Typhon reached down and gently plucked her off the ground, and deposited the slender Warframe on his back, where she grabbed onto one of the many drills coming out of it.

The rest of us shared a look, as Glacius shrugged and followed Nuala's lead, Aaralyn looked at us as if we were insane, "You have to be kidding me, you can't seriously be considering this..."

Glacius shrugged, "If it means I don't have to waste more time on canon fodder then it's fine by me…" he said in a tired tone.

I could feel something in my gut saying this was a terrible idea, but as I watched Nuala seem to plead for me to follow I couldn't help but sigh before following in Glacius's tracks. Aaralyn, watched as I let Typhon pick me up, slumped, "Really!? Everyone but me!?"

I shrugged, "Come on Aaralyn, peer pressure's where it's at…" I stated jokingly, waving for her to join us.

Confusion spread across her face as her arms crossed in refusal, {Um, dude, I don't think they know what peer pressure is.}

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter, either she comes with or she walks home alone, and I don't think a Banshee would be fond of those odds."

Aaralyn reluctantly marched towards the rest of us, and Typhon's promptly placed her on his back with the rest of us. "I still don't like this…" she grumbled as she held on.

{Ok, which way is extraction?} asked Typhon, ignoring Aaralyn's, admittedly reasonable, comment.

Glacius pointed towards the north, "That way."

{Perfect...} 

Why did that tone send shivers down my back?

Then I remembered something he told me about once.

Typhon started moving north, slowly.

Aaralyn sneered, "At this rate it'll be a month before we get to Evac…"

Typhon chuckled, and began to steadily accelerate. By the time we cross the middle of the room, we're moving faster than a car on the freeway. At this point we also realize he's headed straight for a wall.

Eyes widening, I patted on his armor, "H-Hey, we're going kinda fast here!" I shouted in a frantic manner, "And there's no door there!"

{I know.}

"Then why the hell are you running towards it!?" Aaralyn inquired in a rather forceful manner.

{I'm gonna make a door.}

"Are you insane!?" Aaralyn screamed.

A moment of silence, the only sound the pounding of Typhon's feet.

Then Typhon replied {Yes. Very much so.}

Everyone braced themselves as the wall grew closer, "I don't know how I feel about this!" Nuala screamed.

Typhon cackled. {Hold on boys and girls, this is the express line to extraction, and this train has no brakes!}

Typhon aimed his shoulder forward, and before anyone could debate this chain of events, we hit the reinforced wall.

* * *

 **[Chapter End!]**

Exodus2150: And Typhon joins the party! Hello Guys! I'm Tallace's Beta, and here I have the joy of playing the part of Typhon.

Tallace: Yup, and now that this is a thing this was necessary.

Exodus2150: Check back in with us from time to time, we might have some omakes for you!

Tallace: This is gonna be interesting, trust us.. xD

Exodus2150: Oh, the Lotus is going to have fun with me. Oh, that's something to note, I type my own dialogue, so if you see massive changes in syntax, vocabulary, and formatting, that's probably me. :D

Tallace: In other words; I'm not responsible. :P

Exodus2150: Exactly! Also, Tallace and I are not responsible for any injuries or damages incurred by spewed drinks, hysterical laughter, diabetes, or other conditions caused by reading this story. This will be in the disclaimer from now on. You've been warned.

Tallace: Anyway, we hope you all enjoyed, and we hope to see you again next time. :3


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

Exodus2150: Sorry for the late post, life has been kicking our asses.

Tallace: Mostly mine… XD

* * *

Tallace: One thing I want to get out of the way before continuing, as suggested by Exodus, I just want to let it be known that Opposites Attract is dead. It was a throwaway idea I included in the first story for comedic effect, this isn't stated in a way meant to attack, I just want to burn the bridge, so to speak, that leads towards that concept, though I feel it's gonna haunt the fic anyway as a sort of teasing joke, which i'm alright with. xD

* * *

Exodus2150:

Warning: Story may cause histerical laughter, feels, diabetes, and feels. Tallace and I are not responsible for any injuries, damages, or deaths that occur from reading this story.

Tallace:

Also, please note that reviews featured are not done so as a means of offence, I honestly wasn't a fan of the idea.

 **[Chapter Start]**

* * *

Two Grineer stood guard in a room, a Napalm and a Bombard. The Bombard turned to the Napalm, "Hey."

The Napalm turned, careful to keep the light flame of his weapon away from his friend's ammo, "Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

The Napalm turned and looked at the open sky above the wrecked hallway, "It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence or, is there really a God... watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

Both remained quiet for several seconds in contemplation.

"What?" asked the Bombard incredulously, "I meant why are we out here?" He continued, gesturing to the rest of the ruined room with his Ogris.

"Oh, uh... yeah." replied the Napalm, seeming lost

The Bombard turned to face him, "What was all that stuff about God?" He asked, remembering tales of religions of old.

The Napalm snapped out of his daze, "Uh... hm? Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"N-" Suddenly the mech their superiors were looking for smashed through the wall on one side of the room, with a Nova, Frost, Banshee, and a fourth, strange Warframe clung to the machine's back.

{CHOO CHOO MOTHERFUCKERS!}

The strange Warframe and the Nova were screaming. The Frost was silent, as their kind usually are. The Banshee though?

"YEAH! FASTER!"

The mecha and its passengers leave the room through the opposite wall. A minute passes, and neither moves. Then, the Napalm turns to his partner, "You know what, I DO want to talk about it."

* * *

"Typhon, armor or not, I WILL end you!" I shouted, hanging on for dear life as I tried to get my heart to beat at something slower than 'Grakata fire'.

"Aw c'mon wuss! Enjoy the ride! I know I am!" Replied Aaralyn, shooting a Charger as they ran past.

I growled, not capable of looking at her, "I think the blood's gone to your head!" I hissed.

Nuala held on in a similar manner, if she were an anime character there'd be a large tear dangling from the corner of her eye, "I wanna slow down!" she pleaded, likely not used to a more open method of transportation.

"Weren't you the one that wanted to go the fast way?" Glacius asked calmly, not bothering to have any of his weapons on hand given their functions.

Nuala whined, "Not this fast!" she started, "And a metal panel hit me…"

Feeling almost like Yang had during the initiation, I could feel my rage boiling over, "Can we just stop for one damn minute!?" I shouted, feeling energy erupting from my frame.

A golden energy flickered over Typhon's body, nullifying the energy that came in contact with it.

Typhon smashed through one more wall, putting us in a hallway as long as a football field. He jumped, angled his body slightly sideways, and when he landed he skidded, killing his speed over the entire length of the hallway. Extraction was on the other side of the door.

"Tenno. Are you ok?" asked the Lotus, popping up on our HUDs, "I just detected a spike of Void energy."

{Wait, what?}

Panting as the anger left my body, I tried to figure out what had happened as I jumped off his back, "Well...That was a thing." I stated, not sure what else to make of it.

Nuala was the next to jump off, followed by Glacius, and finally, a reluctant Aaralyn, "I think I saw a flash of gold when it happened, I think it came from Typhon." Nuala said, "It felt...Odd."

Glacius scratched the back of his head, "Well...Whatever it was, we'll have to figure it out later." he turned towards the end of the hallway, gesturing with his head, "According to the HUD extraction should be waiting for us on the other side of that door."

Nuala looked towards Typhon, "How are we going to extract Typhon?" she asked, tilting her head.

The Lotus appeared on our HUDs again, "I have arranged for transport, it'll take a moment for them to arrive." she informed us, "In the meantime, it would seem that the Grineer have planted a bomb, intending to destroy the facility."

{Isn't that a good thing? I'm pretty sure that there's blueprints on how to build me somewhere in here. Let the morons blow the place up. If we're lucky they'll blow themselves up too.

I nodded, "It is strange, I thought I destroyed the terminal the blueprints were on." I stated, not certain I got their motivation.

The Lotus paused, "It seems like it was the decision of a high-ranking scientist by the name of Hedik Vot." she stated, "I can't find any details about this decision, but I assume they've given up on the blueprints and want to ensure the Corpus don't obtain them."

A moment's pause was broken as Glacius tapped on the hallway wall, "Either way, if we didn't destroy all the terminals with the data they want, then the bomb will." he stated, a stoic tone, "We should move on, let the clean-up crews take care of any survivors."

Nodding, I stepped forwards, "I think he's right, we got what we came for and did what we needed to do." I then scratched at my neck, "Besides, i've had enough of this place for one lifetime…"

With everyone mostly in agreement, we started making our way towards extraction.

As the doors opened to reveal a large, circular platform, I watched as a Grineer ship flew back towards the sky from the western side of the facility, telling me they likely did what they wanted to do since the Grineer rarely retreated. As we approached the platform our landing crafts descended on the scene, a larger ship followed behind, looking more like a bulky container.

I eyed this ship before looking to Typhoon, "Well, looks like they put some consideration into this, eh?" I asked semi-jokingly.

"It looks like an eyesore" Aaralyn stated bluntly.

As the ships 'docked' around the rim of the evac zone, we all made our way to our respective Lisets, with me following Nuala.

As we made our way to the liset I watched as her helmet collapsed, the breeze coming from the landing crafts blew her hair around, causing her to wince a little. I blinked, only realizing that I was staring after it was too late.

{So; you got the hots for the Nova, do you now?} Teased Typhon. Apparently he was just barely loud enough for Nuala to hear, because she looked at me curiously.

My face lit up as I looked at him over my shoulder, "I have no such thing!" I hissed in denial.

{Riiiiiight, and you weren't ogling her ass earlier.} he drawled {I can't blame you, she's fiiiiine.}

Growling, I wish there was some way I could threaten him, "Look, I'm a straight man, it's only natural i'd be drawn to feminine cur-" before I could finish this sentence I had realized my mistake.

{So you admit she's pretty!} he replied victoriously.

I flinched as I struggled to make a retort of some sort, noticing that out of the corner of my Nuala was blushing. Great, she could probably hear everything we were saying, "I...Can't deny that…" I admitted, "But it's only been a day, so I'm probably just infatuated." I said softly so she wouldn't hear me.

{Sure; just a phase.} replied Typhon, sarcasm dripping from his words, before lumbering into the largest ship.

Realizing that this was beyond salvageable, I decided it was time to pack up and leave, passing Nuala, I had my helmet on, looking down, as it was impossible to look at her face even through the helmet due to my embarrassment.

I felt a familiar shifting of the ship as Nuala passed me, looking in my direction as she passed, making her way to the bridge, while I was pretty much sitting in the corner, internally pulling at my hair, *This is bad…* I started, *At this rate, the shipping's going to become so painful I could die!*

As the Liset took off into space I felt a sense of stability, taking a moment to take a breath, I calmed myself down.

*It all good...Just give it a day or two and this should all blow over.* I thought to myself, doing the closest thing to meditating that came natural to me.

After a moment a holographic image of a Cephalon appeared next to me, "Greige, I presume?" Demos asked, "It would seem someone would like to contact you."

{So, Greige, you checking her out again?}

Flailing about in my sitting position, I could feel the rage rising within me as I realized that this was going to be a long trip…

* * *

As the ships docked, I was the first one out, walking at a brisk pace, thankful to be out of that ship. "Oh if this is what the future looks like then it's bleak as all hell!" I couldn't help but state aloud, drawing the attention of a few other Tenno, who stared at me like I was nuts.

As the others got out, they at least looked normal, but as the larger ship docked and Typhon stepped out numerous Tenno in the docks reached for their weapons, taking aim.

{Put your weapons away, I'm on your side.} Grumbled Typhon, surprising many of the Tenno {Besides, even if you did shoot me, all you'd do is piss me off.}

They didn't lower their weapons, if anything, they seemed to be getting ready to fire. A white and gold Vauban stepped up to the scene, "Stand down! The Lotus wants to see him!" he declared with an authoritative tone. The assembled Tenno put away their weapons, but one could tell they were ready to draw them again in an instant.

I wiped my forehead, "Well, someone's great at making friends." I muttered to myself quietly before approaching the Vauban, "So, I take it you'll be escorting us?"

He looked me over before nodding, "Yes, I am." he stated.

{One problem. How the hell am I supposed to fit in the doors?}

We all turned to him, blinking, but the Vauban eventually pulled out something from inside his suit, a Forma, "Forma should work since it alters metal, it probably won't be permanent, but you'll be able to fit with it's application."

Typhon went to grab it. As soon as he grabbed it, golden field covered his hand, it was brighter where the Forma was touching him.

{Ok, seriously, what the hell is this gold shit?} growled Typhon.

Being an engineer, and apparently a damn good one, the Vauban in question analyzed his arm, "...It's almost like a magnet…" he stated, "Something's acting on the Forma, not attracting or repelling it, but it seems to be drawing something out.

{Don't those things run on Void Energy? Come to think of it, this reminds me of the energy Vor shoots out of his Janus Key.}

The vauban nodded, "If I had to guess, you're running on some manner of Orokin technology, almost on the same premise of how Prime Warframes can extract Void Energy from death Orbs."

{I wish I knew what was going…..} Typhon trailed off.

He slowly lifted his hand and grabbed his head in what looked like it was supposed to be a facepalm.

Blinking in confusion, I tilted my head, "Having troubles?"

{I have schematics.}

I leaned backwards, "Come again?"

{Whatever I'm using as a brain has the schematics for this suit in it, as well as status of everything. More importantly, I have a complete blueprint of my entire body, and I didn't realize it until forty four seconds ago.}

Nuala scratched at her chin, "Well...We learn something new about ourselves every moment."

{Here's one. My power source is some kind of Orokin energy relay powered by sixteen Void Keys.}

The Vauban paused, "That'd explain it, those keys work with Void Energy in odd ways." he started, "They can absorb energy, produce it, and even mask your presence if you know how to use them."

Typhon shook his head. {I am not screwing around with them. One of them get's knocked into the wrong position, and this whole dojo will be vaporized.}

The Vauban nodded, "That's why you shouldn't 'screw around' with them."

Typhon gave the Vauban a droll stare, which is impressive since he doesn't actually have a face.

The Vauban then cleared his throat, "Anyway, the Lotus is waiting, so either you crawl or wait in that ship, your choice."

{I pick option three.} Typhon walked, stomped really with his weight. Quickly to the hall, and showed no signs of slowing down.

The Vauban sighed, "We're gonna need more Formas…" he muttered as he moved towards the hall.

Typhon suddenly leaped, and curled into a ball, before rolling down the hall like an enormous Roller.

With this the Vauban picked up his pace, "Oi, you don't know the way, get back here!"

{Is it the room with the five unusually powerful Tenno signatures?} Shot back Typhon as he rolled away.

As the two of them were locked into an argument, I stood with the others, who were just as unsure about how to translate this into common logic. I was the first to follow, my hands over my shoulders as I shook my head, "You know...Let's just do this already." I stated, not caring about how out-of-place this whole day seemed to be.

Nuala looked to the others, "umm...Do you know if we were asked to go as well?" she asked, making sure to keep an eye on the three oddballs ahead of her.

Glacius took a moment, but eventually he shrugged and started to follow, "Whether or not we're invited, we're going." he stated, "Besides, we still need answers."

The two fem frames instantly knew what he meant, shared a look, and started to follow.

* * *

As everyone arrived in the Council's room, I stood between Nuala and Typhon. The four of them stared at us, the Lotus, however, seemed to be focused on none of us.

Typhon looked at the council. {You know, I thought they'd be more intimidating.}

I shot him a sideways glance, "You're a giant, virtually invulnerable mech." I retorted.

{True…} he conceded.

One of the councilors cleared their throat as the Lotus seemed to get ready for whatever she wanted to do, which was likely grill us for information. Having collected her thoughts, she moved to start her questioning, "How-"

{Before you continue, I'm going to say this. I'm willing to talk. But only to the Lotus and the team that retrieved me. Got a problem with that, too bad. I'm a fifty ton, void powered machine, and you can't really make me do squat.}

The Council looked like they were going to object to this, but the Lotus sighed, "Very well. Council, please leave us."

Shocked, the Council looked to her, "Are you sure that you want to give into the demands of this...Degenerate?" the mag inquired, shooting a sideways glance at Typhoon.

The Lotus looked back up, "This is the fastest way to get information that could protect us all, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but please; trust me." she pleaded, trying to protect them from what she's certain they'll hear if they were to stay.

Typhon winced as he noticed the Lotus's calm demeanor crack.

Reluctantly, the members of the council nodded, putting full faith in the Lotus as they left the room, the door sealing tightly behind them so nothing said could escape.

{Sorry about that Lotus.}

The Lotus glared at Typhon, who actually flinched, "You are standing on very thin ice. Speak."

{I know about the Moon and the Reservoir.} Lotus flinched {More importantly, I know about the Zeriman Ten-Zero, and the Void Jump accident.}

The Lotus recoiled as if she'd been struck.

The rest of the Tenno present looked onwards in confusion, it was clear that they couldn't remember these events thanks to the Second Dream. The Lotus, taking a moment to compose her thoughts, decided to try again, "And how did you learn this?"

I decided to step up this time, "It's like he said before, we learned it from a game." I stated bluntly.

{One based on your universe. While I sincerely doubt it's exactly the same since there was never a Project Typhon or a Homunculus Warframe in the game, the similarities are enough that I can say this. The sentients are coming, and unless you're willing to let someone in on your secrets-}  
The voice that played from Typhon was familiar to me, and made the Lotus gasp. {The Reservoir will run red with Tenno blood.}

The others, stunned by the content of this, remained silent, even though Aaralyn looked like she wanted to say something. The Lotus went silent for a moment, "If you know this, then please, tell me how he learns this; how we can stop it." the Lotus pleaded, seeming ready to accept this knowledge as a possible truth.

Typhon shook his head, {Unfortunately the storyline hasn't progressed that far yet. Sorry. We do know how to keep him from slaughtering your children.}

I nodded, "Either you build a Somatic Link into the Lisets, or we kill the Stalker, but I think you know which of those is more likely." I stated.

{Fucking cheating ass bastard. Always attacks when I have low-level gear…} muttered Typhon.

I threw my arms up in agreement, "I know right!?" however, this gathered the gazes of everyone present and I cleared my throat, "But yeah, you get what we mean."

Typhon looked at my teammates, {And I think I know the first three people whose going to wake up from the Second Dream.} While he didn't really have a face, you could practically hear his grin in the way he spoke.

Aaralyn, fed up with this, stomped, "Okay, now could you actually tell us what the hell you're talking about!?"

{You are children.} Aaralyn bristled. {And I don't mean that as an insult, I mean that literally. Biologically, you are all children. Your 'bodies' are metal puppets that were created by the Orokin to be a conduit for your powers. Your real bodies are in the Reservoir-a secret location on the Moon, which the Lotus stuck in the Void-trapped in what in the Second Dream.}

This earned a pause from everyone, the Lotus, however, leaned back a little, "I see this is one of the matters where our worlds differ."

Typhon froze. {Wait, those are their real bodies?}

The Lotus shook her head, "No, it's true that these bodies are not their originals, but most of their real bodies haven't been children since before the Old War." the Lotus explained.

The others, still shellshocked by the revelation these weren't their actual bodies, were stunned in silence, but I suppose the knowledge of not being children may have helped at least a little.

Typhon groaned {Aww, and I was gonna remind Greige that the Nova was a kid!}

I bit my lip, flinching in realization, *Oh dear god that was almost dangerous!* I internally hissed.

Now it was Nuala's turn to get angry, "Wait, you let him oogle me when you thought I was a kid!"

{Ummmm….Yes?} Despite the way he spoke, it was obvious that Typhon wasn't the least bit sorry.

Nuala glared at him with a small tear in her eyes, "You're terrible."

Typhon laughed {Trust me when I say I had no intention of letting it get anywhere.}

I shot him a sideways glance, "Your constant teasing says otherwise…" I muttered.

{I'm a giant robot now.} He replied sardonically {I have no organic parts, so I can't derive pleasure from food or sleep, and I don't want to turn into one of those maniacs that constantly craves battle. Pranks seem like a harmless way to have some joy in a life that now lacks three of the five senses. At least you can eat, sleep, and have se-}

Feeling a heat in my face, I predicted what he would say and swung my arms in a manner to cut him off, "Okay we understand!" I shouted in distress, perhaps more innocent than i originally thought myself to be.

Typhon rolled his head. {Jeez, what a prude.} his optics glimmered {That's it! As soon as we get…} he trailed off, and looked at Nuala. {It just occured to me that I know none of your names.}

Glacius, regaining his cool, stepped forward, "I'm Glacius, the Banshee's Aaralyn, and the Nova's Nuala." he stated, deciding to speak for them given that Aaralyn was still in shock.

{Thank you.} he looked back to me {As soon as we find Nuala's body, I'm taking you both, stuffing you in a soundproof room, and not letting you out until my sensors detect pheromones at work.}

Nuala blushed brightly, covering her mouth with her hand, "Please stop saying such lewd things." she pleaded, a tone of anger in tow.

Aaralyn, recovering from the shock, had looked over in what seemed to be interest, I could hear gears turning in her head that I didn't much enjoy, "Off topic!" I shouted, crossing my arms over my head, "Any relevant discussions?"

Aaralyn was the first to break the silence I made, "Is it really true that these aren't our real bodies?" she asked one more time, a surprisingly calm voice.

In response, Typhon took a single step, and her upper left arm with one of his claws, before quickly withdrawing it, leaving a hole all the way through her arm lined with metal and Infested flesh. The arm was so quick that by the time we realized what he was doing, he was already stepping back. {That answer your question?}

Looking to the wound, the others gazed on as well, confronted by their 'true' biology, "You woke up in these bodies, so you thought they were your original." I started, getting their attention "But it's the truth, when you entered the Second Dream you became what you wanted to be."

{And those things can take an obscene amount of punishment. In the Second Dream quest, Stalker runs the player's Warframe through with this fuckhuge sword. The Warframe just grabs it and snaps it in half...along it's length.}

Deciding to add onto this, I coughed, "Not to mention it pulled the top half of it's blade through it's shoulder." I stated morbidly, causing Aaralyn to put a hand over her wound, which was already healing.

There was a pause for a moment, then Nuala asked a question that made Typhon, myself, and the Lotus flinch, "Why didn't anyone tell us?" she asked in a hurt manner.

Typhon looks at the Lotus. {Can I tell them about Natah?}

The Lotus flinched, but eventually shook her head, "They're my children, I should be the one to tell them." she stated. Looking over her children, she began, "Let me begin with this; I am a Sentient, my original name was Natah. I infiltrated the Orokin to become your handler. My mission was to destroy you."

The silence was so thick you couldn't cut it with Typhon's claws. I watched, feeling kinda sorry for Lotus as she wilted. Typhon snorted. {Before you get all pissed, let me add that she pretty much ignored those orders. See, the Sentients lost the ability to bear children when entering the Origin System, and she-} here he gestures to the Lotus {wasn't willing to give you guys up without one hell of a fight, having come to think of you as her children. So she killed what made her Natah, took the mantle of the Lotus, and hid you away.}

The Tenno present obviously still trusted her, but I imagine they felt a little hurt, which is why I wanted to clear the air, "You know, everything she's done has been out of love." I stated, gaining their attention, "She didn't want to deceive you in our world, and I can tell it's the same here."

Typhon nodded. {Lotus has always struck me as the 'supermom' type. She will move Heaven and Earth for her children, and God help whoever tries to stop her.} A pause {Consider this. She shoved the entire Moon into the Void for you. A celestial body. Poof.} He let them absorb that before continuing. {You know what happened to the last guy that got in her way? I don't, and I don't WANT to know.}

Seeming to recover with this reassurance, I could see their tension becoming less prevalent, the Sentient in question seemed to give us a thankful nod.

In response, I gave her a smile and looked to Typhoon, "Well, if it helps, these events will not come to pass for quite some time."

{Now, for more imminent threats. Considering Valkyr's still being experimented on, we're still fairly early in the timeline. We have to kill Alad V and his Zanuka Project, then the whole Fomorian fiasco, archwing edition.} Typhon looked at himself, and I realized that he's way too big to be able to use an archwing. {Then we have to deal with Alad V again, fucking cockroach, this time as a leader of the goddamn Infested, where we rescue Mesa} Typhon growled this part out, as if it personally offended him, quite frankly the sound was terrifying, especially considering what he was capable of, and the creativity for inflicting pain he has told me about. {We have Tyl Regor's Tubemen, with Alad looking for a cure, and Nef Anyo preaching to the fucking Void. And unless I miss my guess, after that comes the trilogy of Stolen Dreams, Natah, and Second Dream. Shits about to hit the fan, and we better take cover.}

I coughed as they struggled to keep up, "There's also Stalker's fan club to deal with, and the Rathuum to take part in." then my eyes widened, remembering the Rathuum, more specifically a certain Grineer with a twin-sided jat Kittag, *If I can get one of those...* I internally drooled.

{No, down boy. If you want a double-sided Jatty, you're gonna have to build it. Remember, this is real life now, we aren't constrained by game design. Of course that also means we can't abuse Warframe logic.}

I hissed at Typhon in a cat-like manner, but I soon realize I was being stared at and cleared my throat, "Sorry, I'm back…" I stated, admitting that he was right.

Nuala looked at Typhon curiously "Warframe logic?"

{The game is called Warframe, for obvious reason, and the term covers all of the sheer bullshit you can pull. For example, you see a tiny ass Kubrow knock a Jackal over and send it skidding across the floor. Or if you stand close enough to a ledge, the weird hitboxes vs model interaction means you can actually stand on air. Or my personal favorite. If you are undetected, and you kill someone, and another enemy spots the corpse, they won't set off the alarm if they didn't see them die.}

Aaralyn's face scrunched up as she crossed her arms over her chest, "That...sounds fairly lazy in terms of design."

{Hey we're a few hundred, if not a few thousand, years behind you when it comes to tech. We don't even have AI's, let alone something as complex as a cephalon.}

I nodded, "He's not wrong, besides, it's a fun game...but they did improve the realism, I mean, they got rid of coptering."

{Now THAT was a bullshit mechanic. No, wait, so remember what I said earlier about the corpses? Well, until a few months before we we taken from Earth, if you were in stealth, you could kill someone in plain view of someone else, and they wouldn't notice.}

With this the Lotus decided to speak up, "As informative as this all is, the council is still waiting."

{Um, shit, my bad. So, what's the plan Lotus?} Typhon replied, contrite.

"I've decided to make you a first response team to these events. You know the signs for them, right?"

{'"Yeah"} Typhon and I replied at the same time.

"Then you, along with Nuala, Glacius, and Aaralyn, will take care of them when you see them."

{Can we induct others into this group? Just a few more. Like Valkyr and Mesa. We have a good team here, but some of the missions are suicide without the right warframes, game or not.}

It was at this moment that I gasped, remembering a frame that we neglected to mention, *Wait, what does this mean for Inaros?* I wondered. I neglected to think of Wukong and Nezha, but they weren't as unique, *Will we be meeting the Original Inaros? Or someone that earned the warframe?*

"Very well." Consented the Lotus. She turned to the Tenno. "Do you agree with this arrangement?"

The first to respond was Nuala, who had looked to the other, us, and the Lotus, "I...I don't mind this agreement, I hope we can work well together."

The next was Aaralyn, shockingly enough, "Well, I may get bored, and you knuckleheads may get killed without me." she paused, "Besides…" she smirked, looking towards Nuala, "I found a new way to entertain myself."

Not giving me the time to adequately express how much I disliked the sound of this, Glacius shrugged, "Well, I like living, and helping others out isn't the worst pastime." he stated, "if it's what the Lotus wishes, then I'll do it."

I couldn't help but notice the glance he had given Aaralyn, earning a smirk from me, but I stayed quiet...for now…

The Lotus nodded, "Then this matter is settled, starting today, you will be the first Tenno to know about your true nature since before the second Dream began." she started, "It will be your duty to protect your fellow Tenno from disasters that they may never know about, I do not speak lightly when I say that the information you learned today is not to leave this room without my express permission, am I clear?"

{Crystal ma'am.} Replied Typhon, saluting.

Everyone else bowed in agreement, which made sense given we were ABLE to bow in the first place, "Yes."

The Lotus nodded, "Then you are dismissed." she stated, but before leaving she looked to Typhon and I, "Also, welcome, Tenno."

My teammates and I left the room, there was no one outside, strangely. As Typhon excited, he paused and turned around. {By the way, at the end of the Second Dream, you show up in person, and it is pretty much unanimously agreed that you are the hottest woman in Warframe.} Lotus sputtered, her face turning red, as Typhon closed the door, cackling.

Typhon turned and ran into Aaralyn, who glared at him, before cracking up. "Oh, wow, the look on her face!"

I blinked looking back at this scene, "I'm not certain what's scarier...The fact there's now two people that enjoy my misery, or her and Weiss smiling in the same frame..." I muttered to myself.

"Weiss?" Nuala asked inquisitively.

I waved it off as I looked towards her, "Nobody you'll have to meet...Probably…" I muttered, *Hopefully not…This isn't helping me feel better about these odds...*

* * *

Sighing to myself, I looked around my room, I seemed to be sharing it with Glacius, "Just you?" I asked, a little surprised. Typhon decided to power down in another room so he could run a full diagnostic of his systems, so that ruled him out.

Glacius looked up from the mattress he was meditating on, "The clan is big, but it isn't as big as you may think." he informed, "While we may grow in numbers, there is plenty of room to go around."

I blinked in response as I made my way to one of the mattresses, sitting on it, "So...I guess i'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, deciding it was probably for the best that I get some sleep, exhaustion starting to catch up with me.

Glacius nodded as he resumed his meditation, "Likely...Rest well, Greige."

Nodding, and letting a yawn escape my throat, I layed down against the mat, feeling oddly at ease despite being incapable of removing my Warframe...Well, it's 'clothes' anyway, but regardless, I slowly drifted to sleep, wondering what awaited me on the other side.

*Why does something tell me that if Typhon was from my world, and he ended up here…* I started, *I'm gonna run into him on Remnant too, aren't I?*

This brought all kinds of questions up, but fortunately I had to deal with none of them at the moment as my eyes closed and the void known as sleep welcomed me with it's embrace.

*Ready or not Remnant, I'm coming back.*

* * *

 **[Chapter End]**

Tallace:If you get what's referenced at the start of the chapter, I consider you a legend. xD

Exodus2150: Oh, there's going to be a TON of references in this story, some of them even to other fanfiction. If you know Worm, then you probably have some idea what my Remnant body's powers are. If you don't, well, you'll figure it out pretty quickly.

Tallace: ...Well, fuck surprises. Anyway, hope to see you guys next time and hope you have a great day. :3


	8. Chapter 8: Explanation

Okay, I am back from the dead, let's see what we can do here. x_X

 **[Chapter Start!]**

* * *

As I awoke I could feel a pain in my chest, slowly opening my eyes, I discovered that I was in a hospital room, but it took me a moment to tell given that my glasses were currently off my face. As I tried to get up the pain in my chest intensified and forced me to fall back, reminding me of the first time I had ended up like this. But this time I could tell something was different, I could feel something off about the top of my back, between my shoulder blades.

Blinking, I reached for it, resulting in my fingers meeting an almost scab-like structure, *...Why do I get the feeling that this is exactly what I think it is?* I wondered, retracting my arm as the bending had disrupted my injury.

As I reached for my glasses on the nearby window seal, I heard a noise. Turning my head after retrieving my glasses, I was greeted with the sight of a doctor. He was an average-sized, thin man, if I had to guess he was only a few inches taller than me. His skin was lightly tanned, lacking features to obstruct it. His short, black hair was held in a short ponytail. His blue eyes seemed rather analytical as his studying gaze swept over me, but they also seemed fairly dull. He wore what one would expect of a doctor, a white coat of sorts over a blue shirt, blue pants, and white shoes.

As he moved to his seat, I watch him analyze me, wearing a smile, but I could tell it wasn't genuine, "I see you're awake, that's good." he started, "You were hurt pretty bad when you were first brought in, we weren't sure that you'd be waking up this soon."

Narrowing my eyes, I peered at his, "I see, that doesn't account for how fake you sound." I stated bluntly, "I'm suspicious, I got it, so don't sugarcoat it like i'm some kind of idiot."

Apparently, the doctor was surprised that I called him out, hell, I was surprised I called him out...But pain is a hell of a motivational force. The doctor straightened his glasses, dropping the smile, "Alright, i'll be blunt…" He started, "I know of people with aura that can't use it properly, I have never heard of a Human without Aura however." he stated, not hiding his suspicion any longer.

*A Human without Aura?..So we're going that route, huh?* I wondered to myself, "Alright, I suppose that's fair..." I stated, crossing my arms behind my head, "So, how'd I get here?"

The doctor paused, "Well, you were dragged here by a Huntress-in-Training and her sister." he said, shuffling some papers on his desk, "You had broken ribs, a rather large bruise, and...Something we can't quite explain…"

I bit my bottom lip, "You mean the thing on my back, don't you?" I asked, sighing as the doctor nodded, "Of course, what else would it be?..."

The doctor cleared his throat, "According to the faunus girl that brought you here, the odd formation on your back started growing after you struck the wall, it seemed to harden in the place of blood, and in your time here it only spread." he stated, looking over a report of some kind, "We tried analyzing the material, but we still have no idea what it is, but I believe it may have to deal with why we can't sense any aura in your body."

I internally groaned as he glared at me, "If you think i'm soulless then you're sadly mistaken, i'm just as Human as you are." I stated, technically not lying, "So, what exactly is going on?"

The man put the reports down, turning in a swivel chair to face me, "We can't exactly prove that you're a threat, so we've been given orders to treat you like any other patient, but i'm to observe you for anything suspicious." he said, clearly intending to make that known, "Just so you know, it may seem silly for me to reveal that, but I assure you that whether you know or not, acting won't help you."

Subconsciously adjusting my collar, I rose an eyebrow, *Sheesh, with a reaction like that you'd think I had killed somebody…*

The doctor turned back towards his desk, clearing his throat, "Sorry, it's my job to keep the people of Remnant safe, so hopefully you can understand my behavior."

Looking towards the ceiling, I considered it before nodding, "I understand, just don't try to villainize people that haven't done anything." I stated, "It doesn't make you look considerate, it makes you look ignorant." the man seemed to flinch at these words. I shot him a look from the corner of my eyes, "So, how long do you think i'll be in here?"

The Doctor paused, "Well...Your ribs and back seem to be recovering fairly well, and any damage that your head may have taken seems to have recovered." he stated, apparently remembering the last time I was looked at, "If this were a normal case, I would say that you'd be out in a few days."

Raising an eyebrow, I looked back at him, "And in my case?"

"We don't know." he stated in an honest manner, "You don't possess an aura, and as alarming as that already is, we still have no idea what caused that, or the thing on your back." with this he leaned back in his chair, "If it weren't for the fact you could talk I would have assumed you were some kind of Grimm taking Human form…"

"Well i'm not." I stated, rolling my eyes, "You don't understand because it's something new, so you fear it instead." this seemed to turn his head, "Try to deny it all you want, I could have been a Grimm, I could have had some terrible disease, so it's only natural that you'd have some manner of fear or reluctance...And isn't that what draws Grimm?"

Silence fell over us as the doctor seemed to be looking for a response, but before he could think of anything a noise caught both our attention. It was his Scroll on the table, it vibrated to alert him that he had a message.

Sighing, the man got to his feet, picking up the device as well, "I have to take this." he said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Looking around the room in his absence, I let out a sigh when I was certain he couldn't hear it, "I miss the old doctor, at least he wasn't a dick…" I groaned, shutting my eyes as I braced for the rest of my stay.

As my eyes opened, I was greeted with a sight I hadn't been expecting. Sitting at the edge of my bed was a familiar figure, the one I saw when I got dragged into all this.

Now I had a better view of her, her body was thin, almost inhumanely so, no inch of skin was to be seen as she seemed to be wearing a Warframe of sorts, but I was also able to tell that she wasn't much taller than me. Under her white, organic cloak I could see that she was wearing a mask of sorts that completely obstructed her face, looking to be made of a smooth, white material with four openings for eyes, each filled with a bright, colorless orb. Everything below the cloak could only be described as 'Infested', it looked like she had a full-body suit with little to no armor. Perhaps the most interesting aspect of this individual was her limbs, four hands occasionally stuck out of the bottom of her cloak, revealing her four-armed nature, her legs ended in an almost boot-like shape.

There was a moment of silence before the being finally spoke up, "You aren't asleep, I have come here in person." she stated, "We will not be interrupted, but our time together is limited, I was asked to come here to explain what I can."

I blinked, "What do you mean 'We won't be interrupted'?" I asked, not sure what to ask the individual that likely was responsible for dragging me here.

One of her four arms lifted the edge of her cloak, pointing towards a cloak, "See for yourself."

Following the direction she was pointing, I soon realized that the cloak was stopped. My eyes widened as I realized this, "Wait, you stopped time?" I asked, shocked, but received only a nod. Blinking, I considered what else to ask, "Okay, mind explaining why i'm infected with Technocyte?"

I based this off an assumption, but the entity tilted her head, "We had no other way to help." I raised an eyebrow in response, but the entity went on, "Aura in your world is different from aura in this world, Humans like you simply can't tap into it's prowess...Not in this instance of Remnant anyway."

Tilting my head, I narrowed my eyes, "So basically...It's like a balance mechanic." I then turned on my side, ignoring the protest of my back, "What do you mean by; this instance of Remnant?"

"This isn't the same Remnant as the one you know, and you aren't special; there are many other instances where people have crossed into these 'fictional' worlds." she stated in a manner as blunt as getting hit with an oversized hammer, "This Remnant was designed to be more compatible with the other world it's entangled with, yet doesn't exist in the same space as the Origin System."

I wasn't sure whether to be offended or not, but I did shrug, "I'm pretty sure I noticed, but tell me, why am I here, what exactly is going on?"

The one in question blinked in response, "That isn't something that I can answer at this point in time." she stated. Before I could think of anything else, she stood up, "Our time is up, hopefully that alleviated some of your confusion...Do your best to stay alive, we won't interfere the next time you're threatened."

With this a bright flash flooded my vision, my vision blurred as I opened my eyes, I could see the woman walking away, but something was different, even if I couldn't make out the details. As she left the room I could hear someone call out, "Mam, visiting hours are over!"

"Oh, i'm sorry." a young woman's voice said in response, "I ended up in the wrong room, can you show me to the exit?"

I narrowed my eyes as my vision cleared and the cloaked figure stepped out of the doorway, closing it behind her, *Okay...So I take it that you aren't all powerful given that you didn't just teleport out of here…* I thought to myself as I layed onto my back again, groaning as I felt the technocyte spreading slowly, *That...Was way too casual for my taste.*

Criticizing that odd encounter, I decided I should probably get to sleep...There was nothing else I could really do in this situation.

* * *

I slowly made my way towards one of the main rooms of the dojo, surely enough I was back in the Origin System, but something told me I wouldn't be here for long. Things had slowed down on this end as people started going off on more normal missions, leaving me here to contemplate what I should do.

Looking over a railing, I observed the Tenno that lived here, *So I won't be getting a Liset for a few days, I can't really do anything in Remnant until my body heals…* I thought to myself, *So for the time being, i'm stuck.*

Coming to this conclusion, I let out a sigh. Moments of silence passed until a familiar thumping caught my attention. Turning around, I saw Typhoon behind me.

{Apparently when I power down I end up on Remnant.}

Blinking, eventually my eyes widened in realization, "Wait, so we both jump worlds in our sleep?" I inquired. As much sense as it made given our origins, I was still fairly surprised, "Wait, so you're on Remnant somewhere? I ended up in a hospital."

{I'm in the middle of fucking nowhere. I woke up to a Beowolf trying to fucking eat me. Fortunately I apparently have an inverted version of Panacea's powers.}

I raised an eyebrow, "So they can mess us up with stuff outside of Remnant and Warframe?" I asked, referring to these powers he apparently had, "That's rather odd considering they made me catch the technocyte Virus." I stated, gesturing to my back.

It was at this point I noticed movement behind Typhon and decided to shut up, as the individual got closer I was able to identify her as Nuala, who seemed to be looking at us curiously, "Uh...What are you guys talking about?"

{Do we tell her?}

I blinked, internally groaning in the face of this situation, before putting on a small smile, "Oh, it's nothing important at the moment." I stated, deciding it was probably for the best not to tell them, at least not yet.

Nuala tilted her head, pouting, she knew I was hiding something.

{Do you really want to know?} asked Typhon

Nuala blinked, looking towards him, "You don't have to tell me, but I wouldn't mind hearing it."

Typhon was silent for several seconds before sighing {You might as well get the rest of your team, and tell the Lotus we need to talk, because if things go the way I think they will, you're going to end up dragged into this mess with us.}

I blinked, pondering this, sighing as I realized that he had a point, "Alright, I suppose we should let you guys know in case it becomes relevant." I said, shrugging as Nuala smiled at the two of us, glad that we caved.

{You know it will.} replied Typhon.

Sad thing is, with our luck, he's probably right.

* * *

The six of us were gathered in the Council Chamber once more. (something about awkward silence)

Finally Aaralyn lost her patience. "So you two going to explain why the Lotus called us here again?"

{Who said we're the rea-} Typhon started, only to stop as Aaralyn, Nuala, and Glacius all glared at him. {Fine, you're right we have something else to add. Or at least I do. Remember how I had to power down to run a diagnostic? Well, I power down, only to wake up in the middle of a forest in another universe, with a fucking werewolf trying to eat me.}

"Another universe?" asked Nuala.

The others stared in silence, I reluctantly nodded, "I know it's going to sound nuts, but he's not screwing around." I stated in a serious manner, "It happened to me too."

{I'm guessing it wasn't your first time?}

"How'd you guess?" I asked, my hands in my 'pockets'.

{Call it a hunch. }

"A hunch?"Aaralyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

{My hunches are usually right.}

"You're right. When this all started I was falling from the skies of Remnant, crashed into Forever Falls, and got chased, eventually knocked out by a Beowolf." I stated.

"What are you talking about?" Glacius asked, finally deciding to say something this time around.

{You know how this universe has an equivalent in our world as a game?"}

"Yeah?"

{Remnant in our universe is an alternate Earth. The events are depicted in our world as show called RWBY, with a W, named after the team the protagonists form. We apparently ended up in that universe after we fell asleep.}

I nodded, "Yup, it's likely we were both brought in by the same person." this statement drew confused gazes from everyone in the room, "A lady with a white cloak."

{You mean Summer?}

I blinked, pondering how similar the cloak was, "No, no...This lady looked kinda like a Warframe, except she had four arms." I explained, seemingly only confusing the locals even more. I looked to Typhon, "Before we explain more, did you see her?"

{No, I didn't. Though when I do meet her I'm either going to deck her or kiss her. Still haven't decided.}

Thinking back to her masked face, I pondered whether she was 'human' under it, "Eh, I wouldn't advise eith-" I couldn't help but notice Aaralyn getting more frustrated by the moment, forcing me to drop my thoughts and get back on topic, "Essentially, we're pretty sure this is going to be important, and that you guys are going to get dragged into it at some point, so we decided we're going to give you guys a mini-lecture on Remnant."

"Wait, come again?" Aaralyn asked incredulously.

{We're pretty sure that at some point you are all going to end up on Remnant as well, and to keep you from being eaten, or killing someone important, we're going to give you a quick overview on the world now, and supplement it with more detailed lessons later.} he turns to the screen with the Lotus on it. {I'm giving you the full course. Because something tells me that you'll need it.}

As Aaralyn was about to complain Glacius shot her a glance, "If they want to tell us something that may keep us alive at some point then there isn't much reason to turn them down, I like living after all." he stated, returning his gaze to us as Aaralyn sighed in annoyance, crossing her arms, "Go on."

I looked to Typhon, "Where should we even begin?" I asked, fighting the headache of just how much there was to go over.

{The factions?}

I blinked, tapping my chin, "That would probably be the best place to start…" I started, thinking about what all to say, "There are the Huntsmen and Huntresses, White Fang, Grimm, and the 'Chaos Syndicate'." I stated, not really certain if the last faction even had a canon name.

{Last one's a fan name, so don't be surprised if they're actually called something else.} interjected Typhoon, {Let's start with the Grimm, since they are the most numerous enemy, and the one with the highest threat potential. And before you say otherwise Greige, consider this. If Huntsmen like Qrow Glynda, and Ozpin exist, how is it that the Grimm are still winning?}

I scratched the back of my head, "I never said the Grimm weren't a threat, I just don't see them as an immediate threat with Humanity's current setup...Assuming we've landed ourselves before Season 3…"

"You know, I don't think I'm going to get used to the fact that we're entertainment where you're from." Said Aaralyn.

{Way I see it, this is just the multiverse theory in effect. And fate being a bitch. Or an asshole. }

"Huh?"

{All possible universes can and do exist simultaneously. So any media on our world reflects some other universe, no matter how strange or seemingly impossible.}a pause, and Typhon made a strange noise. It took me a few seconds for me to realize it was a noise of terror. {Oh god...that means Earth Bet is real somewhere.}

"Earth Be-"

"Not relevant." I stated, interrupting her with a blank expression

Typhon shook his head {That place is a deathworld, and I am not giving you nightmares.}

"How bad could it be?" replied Aaralyn skeptically.

{Off the top of my head, I can think of over a dozen things from that universe that could tear me apart with ease. I am NOT talking about that place right now, and that is final.} Replied Typhon, growling out the last word.

Aggressively clearing my throat, I did my best to get everyone back on track, "Grimm, that's what's important right now." I stated, feeling my left eye twitch. Seemingly regaining control of the conversation, I sighed and pressed on, "Grimm are soulless monsters of darkness, they feed on negative emotions, and there are many different variants, ranging from grunt level creatures that are still typically taller than Humans all the way to ancient giants that had to be buried under mountains to deal with them."

{That's the theory anyways. Personally I think the fucker fell asleep and the mountain formed over him.}

I shrugged, Aaralyn raised an eyebrow, "And they didn't just bomb it to death?" she asked in a skeptic manner.

I wagged a finger at her, "That brings us to the next lesson, Dust." I stated, "Which is a crystallized incarnation of Nature's Wrath, a natural energy propellent, and the only form of power that exists on Remnant." I gestured to the rest of the room, "Remnant may be somewhat advanced, but because of their reliance on Dust they can't achieve space travel."

"Why not?" Nuala asked, seemingly struggling to absorb the information.

"Because Dust loses it's power once it leaves Remnants atmosphere." I stated, hoping that the others would make the connection I had considered.

"That sounds kinda like Argon Crystals...But shittier." Aaralyn snipped.

{A piece of Red Dust the size of your fist could blow Phorid apart, and light the entire room you find him in on fire in the process. A piece of Yellow Dust of the same size could power your ship for a few days, or overload a Jackal's circuits.}

Glacius scratched his chin, "Sounds rather potent, but it does make me wonder how these monsters are a threat if this mineral exists."

I shrugged, "There are a lot of them, besides, the Grimm aren't anything to laugh at." I stated, thinking of what the next topic would be.

{And you're assuming that the sentient beings of the world are working together.}

The Lotus spoke up "Based on the way you phrased that, I'm assuming that there is more that one species of sentient beings."

{You would be correct. You have standard humans, and Faunus. Humans with animal traits like ears, tails, and eyes. I have yet to see a Faunus that has traits from an animal that isn't a mammal, but you never know. Problem is humans assume that just because they look like half-animals, they are half animals.}

I nodded solemnly, "Humans are just as ignorant in their world as they were in ours-"

{Not that the fauns are any better in the end} muttered Typhon

Pausing, I nodded, "They enslaved the Faunus, used them for slave labor, and they still discriminate now even though they were promised equality…" I then scratched the back of my head, "Then the White fang comes into play, at first it was supposed to be a peaceful organization, until…" I hissed, the image of Adam flashed through my mind, "That cunt took over…"

The venom in my voice must have been fairly apparent given how the others were looking, Nuala especially seemed dismayed by my language, "So they aren't good anymore?"

Typhon snorted. {They went from peaceful protests to riots, murders, and terrorism.}

The others seemed to get the picture, "And that leads us to the next group, Cinder's group."

At this, the floor began to rumble. I realized it was Typhon literally trembling in rage, his mass causing him to shake the floor as well. We all wisely backed away. A few seconds later he screamed in rage and swiped at the wall, leaving five gouges wide enough and deep enough for me to stick my arm in. When he looked at us again, his eyes were two silver stars. {I'm going to mutilate that bitch.}

I frowned, I knew how he felt but I wasn't sure whether or not to put this rage to use, "Her and her group are responsible for arguably the most horrible events in the series." I started, "They killed one of the main characters, framed another, stole sacred powers, and are responsible for the deaths of several others offscreen."

Nuala frowned, "She seems like an awful person…"

"That's because she is." I stated, "She's not to be underestimated, she has powers that may even exceed our own."

{Fluoric Acid? No, that would numb her pain receptors...Capsaicin? Not painful enough..Nerve gas? It'd be a good start. I could follow it up with a slow-acting flesh-eating virus…} Typhon muttered to himself, audible enough for us to hear.

Aaralyn cringed in response to the muttering, but recovered to raise an eyebrow, "Okay, so she's a complete bitch?" she asked in a blunt manner, "Is there anyone GOOD you want to tell us about?"

"The Huntsmen and Huntresses." I stated immediately in response, "Well, a majority of them anyway." I coughed, referring to a certain bully, "They're men and women trained to hunt the Grimm, if it weren't for the Huntsmen then Humanity would be doomed."

Glacius blinked, "No hesitation…" he muttered, dazed by the speed of my response.

"They're trained to hone their abilities at schools specifically crafted for them, most build their own weapons, and most have abilities that are unique to them." I stated, "Basically, they're the heroes."

Typhon scoffed {Right, heroes. Because this is a fairy tale. Oh wait, it isn't. There are no heroes, only people whose selfish desires happen to help other people. }

I sighed, looking back at the Tenno, "That's about it, the only other thing I could think to cover is Aura." I stated with a shrug, "That could arguably be compared to our shields and powers though, so we may just stop there."

Aaralyn tapped her toe, seeming to be trying to retain this information, "So, what you're saying is that we're done here?" she asked, gesturing for the door, "Because whether you believe it or not, I was busy…"

I shrugged, "Sure, why not." I stated, deciding to just let this end. I did my job now that it was forced on me, all I could do now was get back to remnant.

As I followed Glacius out of the room, who had left after Aaralyn, I could hear Nualla stop and face Typhoon, "What did you mean by Inverted Panacea'?"

Groaning, I picked up the pace, getting out of range as soon as possible.

*Nuala, your curiosity is going to be the death of us…*

* * *

 **[Chapter End!]**

Tallace: Well, this certainly took a long time coming, but hey, i'm not dead. xD

Exodus2150: You can thank me for getting him off his lazy ass.

Tallace: Yeah, pretty much. It'd take too long to give the whole story, but i'm back for awhile. That being said, we hope you enjoyed the chapter and we hope you have a wonderful day. :3

Exodus2150: This is Exodus and Tallace signing off!


	9. Chapter 9: First Contact

Chapter 9: First Contact

Not much else to say about this one. x3

* * *

 **[Chapter Start!]**

As I sat up, I realized the pain in my ribs had subsided, looking over, I noticed the doctor scowling at me, more specifically my back. The technocyte by this point had formed something of a metal plate between my shoulders, not smooth in the slightest, but hey, it was armor nevertheless.

"I see you're well enough to sit up…" He stated, apparently not having expected it.

Shooting him a blank gaze, I nodded, "Yup, I can hardly feel anything from before."

The doctor narrowed his eyes as I got up, getting out of the bed and stretching, "You really shouldn't be out of bed, better or not."

I rolled my eyes as I popped my neck, "Relax, i'm not hurting anybody." I groaned, "You'd be stiff too if you spent about a week in a bed, not doing anything.

Before he could respond, a familiar noise interrupted him, sighing as he checked his scroll, he shot me a familiar glance before leaving the room, "Don't move…"

As he closed the door I glared at him from the other side, sticking my tongue out before sitting on the bed I had been confined to, *Alright, this is really starting to get old…* I groaned, catching my chin in my hand as I leaned forwards, trying to figure out what I should do.

Looking to the window, I saw it was still daytime, which was probably obvious unless the staff was active at night as well. Given the way the buildings looked I couldn't help but assume I was in Vale, but having never asked I was still not entirely sure, however, the lack of Grimm in the streets pretty much secured the fact this was before season 3.

As I made this discovery, the doctor came back in, a look of defeat on his face, "Well, good news." He started, "Someone anonymous has decided to pay your bills, so you're free to leave."

Blinking, I pondered this revelation, *So what he means is...Either Ozpin or the Cloaked Woman payed my bills.* getting up, I nodded at him, "Thanks, i'm probably gonna head out immediately." I stated, making my way to the door.

His eyes followed me on my way out, "Whatever, just remember, hurt anyone and I can promise you'll be put in a containment cell."

* * *

Having made my way to the streets I had confirmed my suspicions, I was certainly in Vale. The citizens seemed fairly lively, but it didn't seem like they were setting up for the Vital Festival, luckily though, nobody seemed to notice my apparent lack of aura.

*Hmm...So this is obviously before the Grimm Invasion...But how early are we talking here?* I asked myself, wishing that something would present a clue. As it stood, I was essentially walking around blindly, not really sure where to go, *It's not like I could ask, I didn't know the events by date anyway...I guess I can only hope that I arrived before the series began, like last time.*

I looked to the sky as I walked, it was starting to get dark. Wondering what I would do for shelter, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, causing me to bump into somebody, causing that individual to fall down a few steps leading to a lower sidewalk, cracking their head on the floor.

They rolled in pain, clutching their head, "Jesus Christ, watch where you're going!"

Blinking, I looked down at the owner, *Odd, I thought Remnant's people were more durable than that…*

Glaring up at me was a thin, yet athletic, boy around my age with tanned skin. His black hair was held in a braided ponytail that went slightly past shoulder-length. He wore a black t-shirt, dark blue cargo pants, and black sneakers. But perhaps the most interesting aspect of this individual was his eyes, as they opened to glare at me I had realized he lacked pupils and Sclera, his eyes were completely silver, and they even seemed to glow a little.

Taking in mind just how different this individual was compared to his surroundings, I felt that I had a good idea who this was. My expression went blank, "Well, if that's not plot convenience I don't know what is..." I muttered to myself.

"Plot convenience?" Apparently he had really good hearing here too, "What the hell are you…"

He sat there for several seconds silent. "Greige?"

I nodded, a smirk on my face, "Who else?" I asked with a chuckle, making my way down the steps.

He hopped up, and I noticed that there was a literal dent in his skull, which straightened itself out. He rubbed the affected area. "That still feels really weird."

Blinking, I realized he must have also had some odd ability like me, "So, how'd you get here?"

"Oh, I got gutted, but it turns out I have this nifty little marble in my chest that, as long as it's intact, makes me effectively immortal. And it's pretty tough too, considering the Beowolf didn't even scratch it. So after I realize I'm not dead, and am super fucking hard to kill, I expressed my...displeasure." The grin that he gave me was full of serrated teeth, and the expression almost made me feel sorry for the Beowolf.

Scratching the back of my head, I looked around to notice we were gaining attention. With a gesture to move into the alleyway, I felt a fairly unpleasant feeling in my shoulders, followed by a burning sensation. Making sure the coast was clear, I pulled at my collar to see the skin of my shoulders starting to deteriorate before a familiar greyish hue began to spread over the afflicted area, "Well...Good to know i'm not the only odd one out." I stated, glaring as it started to spread a little more down my right shoulder.

He arched an eyebrow, "Huh, so that's what technocyte looks like."

Nodding, I had unconsciously began to grit my teeth as the effect extended to my right elbow before stopping, soon an organic, metal shell ran over my shoulder, emerging from the deteriorated zone, but everything below my elbow was still fairly unaffected, aside from my veins, which visibly darkened, "Yeah, and let me tell you…" I started, grasping my forearm, "This itches like hell."

He winced. "Pity my biokinesis is self-only, or I'd see if I could do something about it."

Shrugging, I looked back to him, "Eh...It'll pass once it finishes spreading." I stated, "so, what should I call you here? Because Typhon's gonna raise some eyebrows."

'Typhon' pursed his lips and tilted his head, adopting a thoughtful expression, before a cruel smile crossed his face. "Night. "

It took me few seconds to figure out why he was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "You and your Worm…" I muttered, adjusting my clothes to be certain nobody could see my affliction, "Alright, I guess that'd work with Remnant's naming scheme, besides, we've got more important things to do than argue about names." I stated with a wave, gesturing for him to follow me deeper into the alleyway.

The newly named Night followed, eventually we reached the end, I leaned outwards, looking for activity that may give me a hint towards the timeline. Noticing the sky getting progressively darker, I looked towards the sky to see the Moon in a less deteriorated state, much like on the night that-

"And there's Torchwick and his goons" Night's voice came from right behind me, making me jump, not surprising since he didn't make a single sound before.

Shooting him a glare, to which he responded with an apologetic look, I looked back to the criminals, I nodded, "Yup, night one it is…" I muttered, "Wonder how many stories start this way?" I mused to myself.

I waited for a response of some sort, but after Roman and his gang were out of sight I blinked before looking back with a disappointed expression, only to find Night was gone.

The moment of silence was brought to an end by a gentle breeze blowing a tumbleweed across the front of the alleyway, causing me to sigh in an annoyed manner, "Why do I get the feeling that I know where he went?" I asked myself, a headache starting to form as I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "There's no real choice here, is there?"

Taking a moment to consider my next move, I decided to follow the villains from the shadows, ignoring the itchy sensation of my skin.

* * *

Having stalked them for a good thirty minutes, I watched as they strolled up to the Dust Till Dawn shop. As I watched them enter I braced myself for the fight that was certain to come, gripping the corner of the alley I was hiding in.

Surely enough, a few minutes in and I watched as one of the henchmen crashed through the window, a black and red blur in front of him that quickly took the shape I was familiar with. Surely enough, it was Ruby, I watched her stand, looking towards the window as Crescent Rose unfolded into its scythe form, followed by her twirling said weapon, bringing the tip to the ground while pointing at the robbers...And of course, turning off her music.

Looking around, I was certain that I would have spotted Night, but he wasn't anywhere I could find, "Dammit, where are you?" I asked myself, almost certain he was going to try to attack cinder. Before I could think to check the roof, I looked back to see Ruby had already dealt with the henchmen, not hard to imagine, and Torchwick was now out of the store, likely about to take his shot given he just snuffed out his cigar.

Time seemed to slow as realization hit me, whether or not she was going to dodge his shot wasn't really important, what was important was that I was about to witness someone attempt to shoot a fifteen year old girl...Sure she'd survive it if it had hit, but that didn't make it okay.

Biting my lip, my common sense was telling me to stay put, but my moral compass was screaming at me to try to help. Internally groaning, I broke into a sprint as Torwick raised his weapon, ignoring the tingling sensation in my arm as I charged the scene. My running had caused Ruby to look away from the villain for a split second, almost leaving herself open for a shot as Torchwick took aim and fired. Having got close enough, I pushed Ruby to the left with my left arm and ducked under the projectile, blocking my head with my right arm, the heat from the shot had only made the feeling of my arm worse in the process.

He scowled, and quickly aimed at my feet and fired a second shot, the explosion knocking me off my feet. As I landed, I felt something against my back, but it was crushed by my weight, resulting in a cold explosion that almost froze me to the floor. I could almost literally see stars as the aching sensation in my legs screamed at me for how idiotic that move was, Ruby hadn't been staggered as bad as she would've been if she had avoided the shot, credit to my wimpy arms, but she took a moment to look towards me with an expression mixing concern and question, "Oi, more important things to deal with." I growled, looking over to see Torchwick climbing the ladder.

Flinching, she nodded, "Right, thanks!" she exclaimed, asking the shop owner if it was okay to go after him, surely enough he gave her the grunt of approval and she was off.

As I laid there the burning sensation got worse, I looked to my right arm to see it getting thinner as the rest of my arm deteriorated, the flesh and muscle becoming more compact as the metallic structure started to encase it, returning it to it's original size. The store owner had looked like he wanted to help, not seeing what had happened to my arm, but I quickly spun onto my front, hiding my arm as it's joints started to lock up, "I'm fine, call someone!" I hissed, practically pleading for him to leave.

The man hesitated before nodding, retreating to his shop as I got to my feet, scowling at my arm as it stuck to my chest as though in a cast of sorts, my fingers only being able to barely twitch in my present state of infection. Sighing, I debated whether or not to follow Ruby, but as I watched a familiar ship rise towards the roof I realized there was little to no choice.

Jogging towards the ladder, ice crystals falling from my clothing, I grabbed on and started to climb with my only available arm, *Knowing him, he's gonna be there, waiting for a chance to attack Cinder…* I internally groaned, my teeth gritting as I tried to regain control of my right arm, *Timeline's already scratched, I'm already probably going to get a talking to, so there's no point in staying out of trouble now.*

As I reached the top of the roof I saw Torchwick about to toss the red Dust Crystal, noticing my arrival, he and Ruby looked over to see me, Ruby's eyes widening a bit as she saw my arm. Smirking as he saw his opportunity, Roman tossed the crystal, "End of the line red!" he shouted, gaining her attention, but by the time she looked back he was already aiming at the crystal, "Thanks for the help, Freak!"

As he took the shot I watched as Glynda dropped from nowhere, blocking the shot, but the resulting blast that covered the roof had almost sent me over the edge. Holding on for dear life, I pulled myself up in time to see him retreat and Glynda summoned a storm overhead, resulting in a shower of icy spears.

As I stepped onto the roof, I could feel my arm loosening up, and as that happened I could feel a sort of burn and chill running through it at the same time. I didn't have long to think of this though, soon a familiar figure emerged from the Bullhead, intimidating aura and all.

No sooner than Cinder appeared, a roar split the air. Everyone paused as we turned to the source.

Night barely looked human anymore. His skin was covered in something that looked like half scale, half leathery hide. His fingers had doubled in length, and were now sickle blades, his toes changed to match. His torso was thinner, but overall he about twice as big. His hair had become a thrashing mass, and I swear I could hear hissing coming from it. His face, though, was the real horror; his mouth split his face from ear to ear, and I could see no less than three rows of fangs as long as my thumb, and writhing within were dozens of what I could only assume were needle-thin tongues. Over this chasm were two pairs of eyes that glared at Cinder with absolute hatred.

 _ **"False Maiden! Your life ends here!"**_

Night leaped, the force of his jump cracking the roof, and shot at Cinder like a bullet. Right as he was going to reach her, a wide-eyed Cinder blasts him with an explosion of fire that makes the blast from the red Dust look like a firecracker, send him back into the roof, and through it.

As I looked towards the crater my comrade was now implanted in, Glynda shook off her shock, turning back to face Cinder she had started to use the ruble to attack her. As Ruby stared in awe of Glynda's prowess, I glared at Cinder, who was easily defending against the attacks. Enraged by Night going down, I growled as I approached, not thinking about the consequences.

The sensations in my arm had started to boil over, white, crystalline, orb-like structures began to emerge from the organic patterns of my 'armor', a cold mist started to radiate from them as my temper increased. Now fully able to move my arm, still not sure how to use it or what it would do, I entrusted the Technocyte to do the rest as I charged...something.

By the time it was fully charged I had passed Glynda's side, still rational enough to avoid friendly fire, before aiming my arm and unleashing the charged energy. Much to everyone's shock, a sphere made of an organic shell, leaking icy fog and a liquid that froze on contact with the roof, flew through the air in an arc. As Cinder shot a fireball at it, having separated Glynda's rubble, the resulting blast created an icy cloud as the gas inside was emptied into the sky, the liquid material inside it rained down on the Bullhead and the building on the opposite side, freezing both. The Bullhead started to descend, as such Glynda had joined the attack by manipulating the rubble that was left from the former scuffle, but as the rubble snaking around her ship closed in Cinder decided enough was enough and used her radial blast, evaporating the ice I had made and disintegrating the rubble.

Cinder made a rapid gesture, and a glyph appeared under me, Ruby, and Glynda. As Glynda pulled Ruby forwards and I jumped away in anticipation, just as the glyph erupted in a column of fire. Looking back up, I watched as the Bullhead began to turn before taking off, Roman and Cinder vanishing into the night. I sighed, leaning against the edge of the roof, eventually disturbed by a noise, shaking in the floor and what could only be described as the smell of burning flesh, looking over the edge, I saw something that'd give even Ironwood nightmares.

Night's body was missing all of its skin, and his muscles were all badly damage, in some areas his skeleton was visible. Half of his head was gone, and the other half was badly burnt. I could even see his skull, and only one eye remained. His torso was blown open, and its insides thoroughly charred. I noticed a pitch black marble that seemed to swallow light, and realized it was the core Night had mentioned earlier.

Which hadn't even taken a scratch from the point-blank explosion.

Night looked at me, his gaze questioning.

"She's gone." I whispered, making exaggerated gestures to retreat, "Fall back, we don't need to scar everyone in a forty-foot radius!"

Night's remaining eye ridge rose, before he looked at himself, and started, _**"** **Wow, I look like shit.** **"**_ he stated in a raspy voice.

I growled at him, practically pleading for him to retreat. As I tried to figure out what to say to get him to vanish, I heard a familiar noise and turned to see Glynda glaring at me, a few feet away, pointing her wand at me. Blinking, I raised my hands in a manner that said 'I surrender', "Uh...Good evening?"

I had hoped to lighten the mood, but her scowl only deepened. As I surrendered, she looked over the ledge

 _ **"Hi."**_

Glynda flinched at the disturbing sight of Night. Ruby, bless her curious heart, had moved to look too, but was pushed back by Glynda, whose expression only grew colder, she looked at me again "You are coming with us, and you-" she stated, directed at Night.

 _ **"Let me guess, need to make myself more presentable so I don't stir the city into a panic? Especially the little girl standing on the roof That's going to take a bit."**_ he replied. Before he even finished the sentence, his body started repairing itself, it was slow, but it was going. As he did so, his inhuman traits began to recede, and he shrunk as well.

Glaring through the floor and wall at him, I could tell it was taking a lot for her to restrain herself, "Yes…"

 _ **"** **You know, I thought you'd be surprised that I'm still alive after taking a hit like that to the face."**_ Night shrugged, the action causing his shoulder blades to sever several muscles. _**"Ah dammit."**_

I groaned feeling sweat roll down my body, "This is going to be my whole night, isn't it?..." I muttered quietly.

 _ **"Probably."**_ Replied Night cheekily, before Glynda finally lost her patience and zapped him.

 _ **"OW!"**_

I sighed, looking to ruby, who tilted her head, then to the sky, *You know, I don't know your name…* I started, *But I hate you for this.*

* * *

Me and Night sat in the interrogation room, he had returned to...Well, can I really get away with saying 'normal'? I fidgeted a bit in my seat, while he seemed to be trying to lock his jaw back into place. It was by this point i had realized that he was taller than me by a whole two feet, if not more.

Groaning, I looked towards the ceiling, "I'm short here, just like in real life..." I complained quietly. I noticed Night raise an eyebrow, before he slowly shrank several inches, "That doesn't help if i'm honest." I stated with a blank expression, "But thanks for the gesture."

Night shrugged "Like I said before, if my biokinesis wasn't limited to myself, I'd give you a tuneup. Come to think of it, I could probably manufacture growth hormones…"

Flinching, my face went pale, "Nah, i'm good." I replied, thinking of the other things he could make.

As this conversation came to a close a familiar pair entered the room, my face straightened immediately, as did my posture, as Ozpin stood before the desk, Glynda off to his left, her arms crossed.

Ozpin looked at me, then at Night, and for a moment he seemed surprised. "You have silver eyes as well?"

Night shook his head "Not my actual eye color. I'm autobiokinetic. I can change my body any way I see fit." He lifted his hand, and his fingers slowly shifted into sickles, before changing back. "I just think silver eyes look badass."

Ozpin and Glynda rose an eyebrow, either confused or intrigued by this revelation.

Biting my lip, I looked to our 'captors', "So...Are we in trouble?" I asked, deciding to probe the situation.

"What the hell would we be in trouble for?" said Night.

Glynda glared at Night "How about destruction of public property, and endangering innocent civilian with reckless usage of your powers?"

Flinching, I couldn't deny that these charges applied to me as well, "Yeah, that seems fair…"

Ozpin pulled out a scroll and played the video of what had happened, "What I wish to know is how you were able to use Dust when you have no weapon, no semblance, or even an Aura, active or otherwise." he asked, his tone flat as though trying to get a feel for exactly what was going on.

"And how you...Transformed." he asked, looking at Night, who grinned, showing off mouth full of triangular teeth.

I sighed, deciding there was no point in trying to hide it. Lifting my Technocyte infected arm up, I fed energy into it much in the same way I had before, causing white orbs to break the surface of my metallic skin.

Obviously Glynda had raised her crop, either as a warning or a chance she was actually going to attack, so I hurried to speak, "Because we're not like you, or specifically, we're Human sub-breeds, a group that never gained aura, due to differences in physiology." I stated, looking to my arm.

Night grunts "That doesn't explain much, but don't worry, I got this." He looks at Ozpin, "We're not entirely sure how he's able to use Dust, but I think that the metal growths absorb it and can channel it."

Remembering the sensation from when I was caught in that dust explosion, I nodded, "I still can't explain him." I stated, gesturing to Night.

"As for me…" Night lifted his arm, which had four lines along it's length. It promptly split along those, revealing a flower-like mouth lined with needle teeth and dozens of needle-thin tongues whipping about. Glyndra leaped back and aimed her crop at him. "I'm an autobiokinetic. I can mold my own biology in any way I see fit." His arm closed up, and the seams disappeared. "For really big changes like that, I need time. Same if I need to change my size. Unfortunately, I have no aura whatsoever."

The two seemed a little hesitant to accept this, which was to be fair as these powers were unnatural to their world. Ozpin seemed to ponder something before looking to me, "So tell me, why haven't I heard of these 'sub-breeds'?" he asked, "Something like this isn't exactly something not worth sharing, and I doubt no medical professionals would let this go without reporting it."

"We had our own town…" Replied Night softly, his face losing it's glee. I felt something pierce the back of my neck, and suddenly I felt sorrow, realizing it was probably Night, I went along with it and let tears flow, and the needle quickly slid out.

"We lived in peace. Fought off Grimm from time to time. Then she came…" he looks at Ozpin, his eyes the same color as Cinder's. "The Flase Maiden burned it all to the ground, and she and her minions slaughtered everyone. Our friends. Family. Gone."

He took in a shaky breath before continuing.

"We barely got out alive I managed to protect Greige since my abilities were fully awakened and his were just awakening. We made our way here to try and rebuild…" he snarled. "But we've found her here….and when I get my hands on her.." I jumped as a Night's other arm, now a massive blade, suddenly impaled the table. "I'm going to hang her by her intestines, flay her with her own spine, and force feed her her still beating heart." his voice becoming guttural towards the end of his sentence.

A silence filled the air, and I couldn't blame them, this outburst seemed less than ideal for our current situation. Lowering my arm, feeling the cold crystals sink back into my skin, I looked back to Ozpin, "Sorry, we've been through a lot recently if you couldn't tell." I stated, smoothing over my tone.

"You're headmaster Ozpin, the man in charge of Beacon Academy, aren't you?"

Ozpin paused, likely pondering how we knew or why we wanted to know, "You're well informed." he started, taking a sip from his coffee mug, "That is correct, why do you ask?"

"May we enroll in your school?" Night asked. Glynda blinked in surprise, Ozpin simply smiled. "We have nowhere else to go, and quite frankly, with our abilities, I dare say we'd make excellent Huntsmen."

"Absolute not! With your fits of violence you'd-"

"Glynda."

She quieted, but continued to glare at Night.

I sighed, "We may not be normal per say, but you have my word that we have no intention of harming the innocent." I stated, my expression serious, "If you would have us then we will devote ourselves to protecting the people, from the Grim and the woman that attacked our village."

Ozpin nodded, Glynda still looked unsure. Night sighed. "Would it make you feel more comfortable if I told you how to take me down if ever snap?"

"I'll go ahead and spare us the time, it's a black marble core." I stated, deciding to hurry things along, the result was three pairs of eyes looking at me incredulously, likely wondering why I would give away my ally's weakness in such a blunt fashion.

Night glares at me, "Really?" He sighs, "He's right though." His chest begins to distort. A few seconds later, hi pulls up his shirt, revealing the orb that seemed to swallow any light that touched it. "I'm pretty sure if you destroy this, I'll die." He gives Ozpin and Glynda a glare, "I fully expect any recording of this conversation to 'mysteriously' vanish or be 'misplaced'."

Ozpin paused for a moment before casting a glance to Glynda, who sighed before looking away. He gave Night a wry smile "What recordings?"

Night chuckled. "I like you."

I sighed, realizing the significance of this, "Thank you sir, we won't let you down." I stated with a smile.

* * *

 **[Chapter End]**

Exodus2150: Well! That was interesting!

Tallace: Yup, and with that we've somehow made our way into Ozpin's "Good Graces". x3

Exodus2150: And now Night and Greige have made their debuts!

Tallace: I kinda feel sorry for Remnant in a way, but oh well. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we hope to see you next time. :3

Exodus2150: Let's see if any of you out there can figure this out:

Where did the idea for the core come from?

Leave a review with your answer!

Tallace: And with that, we're signing out, cya!


	10. Chapter 10: Awkward Conversations

Tallace: Alright, to start things off I want to address "A Fan". I realize you may not like certain references, but here's the thing...First off, the only person this seems to make "Salty" is you, second off, it's just a Shoutout, we're honoring the source material with it, this was done for the sake of comedy and if that makes you mad then perhaps you should read something else for both of our sakes, especially if this is what you decide to complain about after we brought this story back from a nearly year-long hiatus.

Exodus2150: You're lucky he convinced me not to say anything. I would not have been _nearly_ as nice about it.

Tallace: That aside, we'll continue typing our story our way, so let's move on to the next chapter.

 **Chapter 10: Awkward Conversations**

* * *

 **[Chapter Start!]**

Sighing as I made my way down a street in Vale, I crammed my gloved hands into my pockets, my sleeves covered my arms, preventing the public from seeing the Technocyte on my arms. Ozpin had given us both funds to have weapons built and clothes to hide our mutations, which I had used to get black gloves and a black jacket to cover up.

"I'm glad you thought of saving our money." Said Night from next to me, wearing a black leather jacket over a crimson shirt, and dark jeans.

I looked to him, scratching my cheek, "Yeah, I mean there's probably a forge on campus for making our weapons and it'd probably be easier to do it ourselves." I stated, looking to a shop we passed, "After all, I have experience from Origin and you can just figure things out there as well."

Night nodded. "Yeah, and I already have the perfect weapon in mind. I just to find the right materials."

As we progressed I couldn't help but notice the sound of many people in one spot was getting louder, surely enough as we arrived at the 'Port' there was a number of people waiting to board the ship to Beacon.

Looking over the crowd, I shook my head, "Well, looks like we found it." I still wasn't sure if I was comfortable with this, especially given my fear of heights and the fact I can't swim, things that mattered a lot given that we'd be flying over a large body of water.

As we approached the crowd we were eventually noticed by a few on the outer edge, who were mostly paying attention to Night more than anything, they backed up a little as we grew closer and eventually entered the crowd as well.

"So, how long do you think before we run into one of the main cast?" No sooner did Night say that someone bumped into him, making him stumble back.

"Hey! Tall, dark, and oblivious!" Said none other than Yang "Watch where you're going!"

I bit my lip, backing away a bit, *Crap, we ran into them immediately…* I mentally hissed, *Also, Yang and Night, two people I didn't want to meet…*'

Night growled at her, the sound making people around us back away further. "You wanna make something of it?" Night and Yang glared at each other, and it looked like they were going to start brawling right here, right now.

"There you are Yang!" Ruby dashes over with her Semblance, and looks at Night, before looking at Yang "Are you picking fights again?"

"Hey! He bumped into me!" Yang protested.

Realizing Ruby was present, I pulled up my hood to avoid being noticed before tugging on Night's sleeve, "Okay, I think that's enough." I started, wanting to get away from Ruby as soon as possible, "We don't need to go picking fights and getting kicked out of Beacon."

Night grunted and walked off.

Sadly, it looked like Yang was having none of it "Hey! I'm not done with yo-"

Before I realized it, Night had turned around and was meeting Yang's eyes. "Back off little girl. I'm in a bad mood. Keep pushing me, and you will regret it." He turned and stomped off.

I sighed as I internally prayed to whatever gods existed in this world that this was over before quickly realizing Ruby was looking in my direction, her head tilting as she likely got a glimpse of my face. In a rush, I quickly pulled my hood further up as I rushed off to catch up with Night, who was fairly easy to locate.

Slowing my pace as I caught up, I shook my head, "Should I ask what that was about?"

Night sighed. "Still in a bad mood from last night. I tried to kill Cinder, and I get charbroiled for my efforts."

I shrugged, "I can't blame you, I wish I could have stopped her then and there too, but we don't have the power, and it would destroy the timeline." I stated in a blank tone, "The time will come that we can do something, it's just a question of when and what."

Eventually we managed to get on the ship, making our way towards a section with windows, yet wasn't very populated, namely because Night was still scaring people.

Night looked at me, "You ok dude? You don't look too good."

Pulling my hood back a little, I looked back up to him before gesturing to my back, "I think it's beginning to spread down my back, I can also feel it growing over my chest." I stated, "It doesn't feel painful, but it's irritating to say the least."

Night shakes his head. "No, I meant like you look like you did back at the station right before you tried to blow my face off with an Angstrum barrage."

As I felt the ship shake I was pulled back to the reality of where I was and remembered exactly why I looked like this, "Oh shit…"

"Oi, don't go puking on me!"

Remembering my fear of heights and deep water, I quickly got away from the window, "You know, I think i'm just gonna sit down, that sounds like a lovely idea!" I stated in a hurry, making my way to an isolated row of seats before planting myself down and blocking out what was on the other side of the windows, "My feet are on stationary ground, there's no trouble here…"

Night looked at me, amused by my sudden shift in personality, "Afraid of heights?"

I shot him a glare, "Get any ideas and I will end you personally." I hissed, hugging myself before looking back to the ground in front of me, not in the state of mind to be teased.

Night laughs "Right, you're going to 'end' the pseudo-Endbringer." he

I chuckled, "Says the Beta to the Author…" I stated lowly.

"This 'Beta' also knows several creatures that you could never hope to kill." Night shoots back. He looks behind me and smirks. "Hello Reaper."

Sure enough, I looked over my shoulder to see two certain Huntresses, 'causing me to internally swear, *Shit, why are they here!?* I wondered to myself, returning my gaze to the floor, *Did she recognize me or something?*

"Do I... know you?" Ruby asked, I wasn't sure who she was asking though.

"I was bigger when we first met. And had a lot more teeth."

I internally growled, *Oh for fu-* I started as I gripped the sides of my head with my hands, "Dammit Night…" I muttered under my breath.

"Wait, you're the monster!" asked Ruby in an incredulous tone.

"Wait, hold up Rubes, you don't mean that giant monster you told me about. The one that was the size of an Ursa and survived a point blank explosion?"

"I am one and the same." replied Night "I think you are beginning to realize how close you came to having a bad time earlier?" he asked, his voice way too smug.

Growling, as I understood the reference, I shot a glare at him, "Please don't…" I practically hissed, "I dislike that series." I stated lowly, feeling a headache coming on.

"Whatever. Anyways, yeah, I'm the 'monster' as you so eloquently put it, that got blown away. Took me a few hours to recover for that." Night rubbed his chest. Night stuck his hand out. "Anyways, the name's Night. Chernobog Night."

"Chernobog?" asked Yang "That's a weird first name."

"Yeah, well, it's from a language unique to the village we were from. It literally meant 'black god'."

I turned around to see the sisters gaping.

"Yeah…I guess you could say my parents had a _dark_ sense of humor."

He didn't.

Of course he did.

Even as I saw Yang's mouth curl into a smile, and Ruby groan in exasperation, I knew that, once again, this was going to be a long trip, "I think I hate both of you…" I muttered silently, fighting the sensation of movement below my feet.

Oh look, here comes Jaune.

* * *

We got off the ship, Jaune runs to the trash can. Everything is going exactly according to canon.

...Everything except us.

"Did you hear the one about the skeleton that didn't go to the party?" asked Night " _He had nobody to go with!_ "

Night and Yang laugh.

I could feel my nails dig into my head through my gloves, unintentionally pushing back my hood, "I actually want to jump off this platform right now." I stated under their laughter, which may have even made them ignorant to the comment I just made.

As we progress I can see Ruby looking us over curiously, likely trying to find our weapons, which we still don't have, but her social awkwardness seems to be holding her back, luckily as we leave the landing zone her interest goes towards the other Huntsmen and Huntresses weapons.

Looking around as she has her little chibi moment, I tug on Night's sleeve and gesture to make our exit.

Night nods and we silently slip off. He holds up five fingers, and counts down. When he closes the last one, we hear an explosion. He grinned "Still got it."

I sighed, rolling my shoulders, "I almost feel sorry for her, but at least things will be following their usual path." As I looked over my shoulder, realizing just how far we had got so shortly, I looked back towards Night and pointed my thumb towards Ruby's general direction, "Remember, we gotta try to not act too oddly and watch what we say, otherwise those with sensitive ears may cause unneeded trouble."

"Relax, dude. We're at Beacon." I realized he was hamming it up for some students who were passing by. He got ahead of me and turned around to face me, walking backwards, "Before you know it, we'll graduate from here as - holy shit!"

Night tumbles over some poor girl in white, her friend in blue looking in shock.

"Get off!" I stared in shock as the girl Night had landed on managed to lift and toss him, silently swearing as she brushed off her clothes, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

As Night picked himself up I quickly looked the girl over, she wasn't someone I recognized from the show but oddly enough she seemed...Familiar.

Her figure was fairly athletic despite being kinda thin, her skin was pale. Her short, white hair was messy with a few black strangs that sorta put the image of a tiger in mind, which wasn't too far-fetched given the Tiger ears sticking out of the top of her head. Her eyes were an emerald green with a fierce look to them, her pupils resembling those of a cat's. She wore a grey hoodie with sleeves that were apparently ripped off, underneath that was a white sweater, I could tell because of the baggy sleeves. She wore dark jeans, and black boots that were strapped to her legs.

But perhaps the most interesting thing about her appearance was the gauntlets strapped to her waists.

Made of smooth plates that were a pristine white, they covered the entirety of her forearms. They had black seams, and the tips of each finger were black as well.

Her friend, on the other hand was extremely curvy, as well as being taller than her, but at the same time she did have some muscle on her frame. She had platinum blonde hair done up in a ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Some of her hair was shorter and fell across her face to cover her left eye, the other one was a brilliant gold, and seemed to take in every single detail. She wore a blue jacket with yellow highlights, and black pants with blue accents, and black boots.

All across her body she had various ammo belts strapped, and attached to her waist were two yellow and silver trench knives that could pass as swords, namely because the blades were as long as her forearm.

Night gets up and looks at the branch that was sticking out right next to him, "Well, glad I didn't hit that." he turns to the tiger girl, "And what is it today with girls bumping into me!"

The girl growled in response, "You're the one that fell on me you giant!"

Biting my lip, I raised my hands a conceding way, "She's kinda right, you were walking backwards."

As Night rolled his eyes I heard the sound of footsteps, looking back towards the girl's direction I say that she had closed the gap between us and was scanning my face with her eyes, "And you...I know you."

Blinking in confusion, I wasn't really sure what she meant until I realized she bared a striking resemblance to that girl I had helped in Forever Falls. Jumping from the sudden realization, I stepped back, "Wait, are you-"

"The one that had to carry your sorry ass to Vale after you got knocked out fighting a Beowolf? Yes, that would be me." She stated, no sympathy in her tone.

Night laughed. "You got your ass kicked by a beowolf? I thought it was an Ursa! I could kill one of those, after I gave it a chance to maul me!"

I growled at him, shooting a fairly animated glare, "I was basically a normal person at the time, leave it be!" I turned back to the girl, whose expression had only slightly lightened up, "I really am grateful for that, sorry." I stated, scratching the back of my head.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "You're an idiot, I should be thanking you for saving my sister." She stated, a sharpness to her gaze returning, "Even though I don't get why you did it."

I could feel my shoulders slump as my expression went blank, "Of course, Human-Faunus trust issues." I groaned, "Well that's fine, you don't have to trust me, i'm just happy your sister's alright and thankful that you took me to a hospital."

With that we seemed to reach some kind of middle ground, she sighed, "You better, people thought I was hiding a body or something on my way to the hospital…"

Night chuckled from next to the blonde with the knives, "And who are you, pretty lady?"

I questioned to myself how he was able to move so quickly, and quietly, despite being his size...It made sense with his power of course but still.

The tiger faunus quickly looked between where he lands and where he was standing. "How the hell did you get past me without me hearing you!?"

He smiled enigmatically. "I have my ways." Teela looked at him with something bordering on disgust.

I scratched the back of my neck, "Yeah, I don't think this is a good idea on your part."

"Why do you say tha-" Before either of us could react, Night had a knife to his neck, and another to his groin.

"Back off, horndog."

Night's looked at her, and is lips curled into a cruel smile, "You think this scares me?" He leaned forward and slid his neck along the knife, drawing blood. The girl jerked back, cutting him a little deeper, causing Night laughed. "You're going to have try a little harder than that to scare me. I've faced Death, and spat at it."

He ran his finger along the cut, gathering the blood, and licked it off, and laughed sinisterly.

I groaned as the two seemed perplexed as to how he was cut to begin with, clapping dully, "Yeah, just try not to look like a creeper doing it."

Night gave me a droll stare, my words having completely shattered the spell he had the girl under, "Really? Did you really have to butt in at that exact moment?"

I smirked as I pushed up my glasses, "Payback's a bitch."

He sighed, and wiped away the blood on his neck, the cut already gone.

"Wait, how did you heal already!" The tiger faunus asked, "If your aura was weak enough that you got cut in the first place, then how did it heal so fast?"

"How about this?" he asked, "You tell us your names, and I'll tell you a secret."

The two girls seemed a little hesitant, but it seemed curiosity had got the better of them. The faunus girl crossed her arms over her chest again, "I'm Misae Nerys." she stated, still rather reluctant to do so.

The human put her weapons back, still unsettled. "And I am Teela Berretta."

Night bowed "Chernobog Night, at your service. And this is my very good friend…"

With attention on me, my left eyebrow raised as I frowned a little, seeing as everyone seemed to have their own little pose going on. I leaned slightly to the left, cocking my head a little, "Greige Gallows, sorry about this…" I stated, improvising my last name

"I hope the secret wasn't your names…" Misae growled out.

"Of course not!" Night's grin was unsettling as he stood up straight. Wait, was he even taller now? He WAS!

"The reason Teela was able to cut me was not because I have very little Aura."

Misae opened her mouth to reply.

"It's because I have no Aura whatsoever

If it were night out...No pun intended, you may have heard crickets chirping. Neither of the girls looked amused, in fact their faces were blank with either distrust or disappointment, having set their imaginations for something more impressive.

Night grinned again, this time his teeth were triangular and serrated, and his eyes had become swirling silver pools. " **I'm an autobiokinetic.** " he continued in a guttural voice.

The two of them had jumped back, obviously surprised by this sudden change in appearance.

Night straightened, the changes reverting within a few seconds. "That satisfy your curiosity?"

Misae scowled, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Night gave her a smile that'd put an anglerfish to shame, "That's my little secret." he walked off, cackling.

Offering one last bow to Misae and Teela, I turned to follow night, "G'day you two." I stated before moving to catch up.

"What a couple of weirdos…" I heard Misae mutter.

I could feel my shoulders slump, "Well, that certainly went well…" I groaned sarcastically.

"Am I only one that thought that those two look an awful lot like Mesa and Valkyr?"

Blinking, I ran the image of the two of them through my head again, "Yeah, a little." I admitted, "It's probably nothing though, except maybe that Lady in White screwing with us."

Night shrugs "I stand by what I said at the Dojo."

I shrugged, "It's possible, but I still can't believe it without proof, especially since a Limbo was needed for the last time Operators ended up on Remnant." however, a shadow of doubt crossed my mind, "Except the Lady in White throws a monkeywrench into that too…"

Night grinned "Dibs on Mesa."

Shooting him an incredulous look, I walked beside him sideways, "There are possibly more Tenno here and THAT is what you're concerned about!?" I practically shouted out of shock, though I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised by this point.

He shrugged "You're worried about stopping an apocalypse. I just want to find a hot chick to sleep with. Preferably someone nice." he looked at me from the corner of his eye, "You know, since in Origin I'm a damn robot."

I could feel my face go straight, "Okay, i'll give you that, just don't go screwing around and getting the world all messed up." looking back towards the main building, I started walking forward again in hopes I don't crash into someone, "Chances are we're going to throw things for a loop, but we need to be careful regardless."

Night laughed in response, "Careful. Sure thing." he looked ahead, "And it looks like we're here."

Surely enough he was right, we were entering the auditorium, where we had arrived in time to see Ruby abandon Jaune, leaving him to wander off and ignore Pyrrha in the background. Looking around, I couldn't help but remember the good old days of season one; the fact you instantly knew who was important...Because spotting people out of a sea of shadows wasn't very hard.

I scratched the back of my head as I pointed out all of the main characters, even Misae and Teela, who somehow got here before us, before chuckling, "Hey Night, remember how they had to reuse some models?"

Night was looking intently at Pyrrha. He whispered something I couldn't hear, and turned to me. "Huh, oh yeah." He looked at the silhouettes, "Weird."

I pointed at one silhouette in particular, a shadowed out, seven foot giant in the crowd, "Look familiar?"

Night snorted, "Is that Junior?"

I shook my head, "Kinda looks like you." I stated, striking a thinking pose, "Because I don't think there was ever a silhouette like that in the crowd before."

Night looked at the silhouette, before shaking his head, "Too short."

Shrugging, I looked back towards the stage, "Won't be long before Oz addresses his students, we should hang back, I get the feeling we shouldn't run into any familiar faces here."

Night looks behind me and grins "You sure about that?"

*Me and my big mouth.* I thought to myself, slowly turning to look behind me...

But there's no one there.

Pausing for a moment, I slowly look back to the chuckling Night, "I think I may actually hate you for nearly giving me a heart attack…"

His face contorted slightly…

I could feel my face straighten to an almost emotionless look as I stared blankly at him, *Is...He really doing this right now?...*

"Problem?" he asked with a literal trollface.

After a moment of silence I could feel my right eye twitch, then my head, before what felt like a blood vessel snapping interrupted my decent into madness, "Night, I may actually kil-"

Before I could finish my sentence I could hear the signs of Glynda and Ozpin taking the stage, causing me to drop my pledge of murder to turn and see even though I already knew what was going to be said.

Ozpin strolled up to the mic, "I'll...keep this brief." He began. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills."

"And to find a way to rip that bitch apart." growled out Night next to me, luckily quietly enough that nobody but me picked up on it.

"And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." there was a short pause as the optimistic reveled in this line, "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction."

As this seemed to tone down the emotions of the students, I couldn't help but nod, "Not like he's wrong, it's just reality." I stated, being sure to keep quiet out of consideration.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." the room was dead silent, making this pause seem much longer than it really was, "It is up to you to take the first step."

Night and I looked at each other, and nodded.

Night held out his fist, "We're in this together to the end, eh buddy?"

I chuckled lightly as Glynda started to leave the stage, "Our feet are already through the door, it's not like we can back out now even if we wanted." I said, raising my fist and allowing our knuckles to collide.

* * *

Sitting Indian Style on my sleeping bag, I couldn't help but watch Jaune enter the room in his onesie, causing me to sigh, facepalm, and shake my head, "Dammit Jaune, how are you one of my favorite characters again?"

Looking around, it was evident that Night wasn't near me, he had said something about a plan before taking off, leaving me in a sea of silhouettes.

"Hey, Greige. Look up."

I blinked, almost jumping from the sound of what seemed to be Night whispering to me. Looking up, I saw a sinuous reptilian creature was clinging to one of the rafters, it's tail wrapped around a beam. It's body was pitch black, and seemed to swallow the light. He had five reptilian eyes on either side of his head, and two extra limbs, all with long fingers tipped in wicked claws.

He grinned, revealing a mouth full of both needle teeth and rows of triangular teeth.

It's honestly hard to believe I would've missed it if I wasn't specifically searching for him.

"So? How do I look?" he asked, his voice surprisingly normal consider that he currently looked like something straight out of a nightmare. "You can whisper, I have really good hearing like this."

I blinked, "I think every Huntsmen in the room is gonna try to claim your ass if they see you, and don't you think you're overdoing it just a little?"

A bark of laughter. "Hi, I'm Chernobog Night, I don't think we've met."

Feeling a headache rising, I supressed my twitching eye, "How is it that you're not being seen by everyone when some of these bastards are even laying down? How can they not hear you talking to me for that matter? And more importantly, how do you even sound Human, let alone as you normally do?"

"I'll answer the second and third questions first. The teeth aren't just for show, they're functioning as a complex speaker that allows me to focus the sound of my speech into a beam. So if you shifted a foot to the side, you wouldn't hear me. And since I'm autobiokinetic-"

"I can make my voice sound like what- or who- ever I damn well please" he finished in my voice.

His grin widened, revealing even more teeth, and the thin tongues he seems to be fond of. His next sentence was in his own voice again "And for the first." He shifted, and vanished from sight. "My skin distorts light, rendering me effectively invisible. Even if a huntsman saw me, they'd dismiss me as a trick of the light."

I blinked, "Well, that first one's more elaborate as what I was assuming, being that i'm surrounded by a sea of side characters…" I admitted, "Either way, I feel like I don't want to be awake to put up with what's coming knowing how you work."

There was no response to this, while I initially thought he was screwing with me I had eventually noticed movement over Ruby and Yang.

My expression was blank as Ruby looked up and yelped, which caused Yang to follow, both paled and chaos ensued. I blinked, slowly tucking myself into my sleeping bag, laying on my side, and covering my head with my pillow.

*What have I gotten myself into?...*

* * *

 **[Chapter End!]**

Tallace: And there we have it folks, we've arrived at Beacon and i'm regretting life now. x3

Exodus2150: *Cackles maniacally*

Tallace: We hope you enjoyed, we also hope you have a good week. :D

Exodus2150: Also, please review, we do so enjoy reading them. And it gives us a reason to finish the next chapter.

Tallace: Until then, peace out.

Exodus2150: See ya! * _Does a sweet flip_ _through window…from the tenth floor_ * WOOO!

Tallace: He'll be fine. :P


	11. Farce of Reality: Passing the Batton

Sorry to tell you this guys but...I think I've burned out.

This isn't the result of any one thing, but I just...I can't feel it, the story just doesn't feel like it used to, I can't bring myself to keep coming back to it and my interests have been wandering.

I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but there's not much I can do about it...I'm sorry.

But it's not all for nothing; My friend and Beta Exodus2150 will be adopting the story, i'll even be helping with my dialogue so it at least feels like i'm there.

It's been fun, I hope you enjoy the adopted story and I wish you luck with your future endeavors. :'3

-Edit-

The first chapter of Exodus's adopted version is out.


End file.
